Time Travel gone wrong!
by Iloveallanime16
Summary: James has accidently sent him and his family to Harry's 5th year! Can they handle the past and will they ever get home! And will the family kill james? And how will the past handle the future? Read to find out! This involves the future genreation. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Time Travel Gone Wrong!**

Albus Potter was many things. He was of course the first Slytherin in the Potter family but his family thought no of it. They will always love him. He was best friends with Scorpuis Malfoy(who had a major crush on his cousin Rose, but was too much of a coward to say anything) and was Seeker for the Slytherin team. And now he's about to learn that his Brother James is gonna get him killed and possibly in humongous trouble. Let's see what happens next...

*****Normal POV****

Albus was playing against his cousin, Rose Weasley, in wizard chess while Scorpius was trying so hard not to laugh. Lily, his little sister, and his cousin Hugo were on the couch reading. his brother James and his other cousin Fred were upstairs looking threw the attic. Rose suddenly smirked and moved her king piece.

"Checkmate," Albus looked flabbergasted when the king killed his king.

"But..What..How!" Rose continued to smirk.

"Your just predictable," Scorpuis couldn't hold it in anymore and laughd out loud. Lily and Hugo looked over to see Scorpuis on the greound laughing, Rose looking smug, and Albus with a frown on his face. Just then, a girl with Strawberry highlighted blonde hair and a boy with Turqouise hair walked in. The boy raised one eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Everybody looked up and smiled.

"Hey Teddy, hey Vikki!" Teddy lupin and Victioria Weasely smiled at everybody.

"He Lily, Hugo," Just then James and Fred ran downstairs and had a michevous look in their eyes.

"Look what we found!" James held up a small hourglass with three knobs.

"What is it?" Rose asked. Albus looked over and got a shocked look on his face.

"James! That's the new Time-Turner that Aunt Mione said not to touch!"

"Come on Al! It's cool! Just as James was turning the knobs, Teddy spoke up.

"James that not a good idea..." but James didn't didn't hear him. Then everbody disappered into a blue light, leaving the time turner.

_Albus, Rose, and Scorpuis are 4th years_

_James and Fred are 6th years_

_Lily and Hugo are 2nd years _

_Teddy and Victoria are 23 and 21_

_I do not own Harry Potter! (Though i wish i did) _


	2. Intro and WHAT!

What! And Introductions

**Hello! Lily here and saw some of your reviews! Thanks for some comments, this is my first Harry Potter story some I'm a little new to this, but hope you like chapter 2! Fred from the future will be regular while **_**Fred**_** in the past is Italic**

*The past*

Harry was arguing with everyone on why he couldn't be in the order when a flash of light burst into the room and 9 people fell into the room, yelling.

"Ouch, James, get your foot out of my face!"

"Hugo, that's my back!"

"Teddy! What just happened?"

"Where's Rose?"

"And Victoria?" Two Boys stood up, looking around. One boy had blue-turquoise hair and the other had pale blond hair. Just then, Two bodies feel out of the ceiling and each boy caught a person. A girl with curly, red hair blushed.

"I think we would like to know," said Lupin. The kids turned around and went wide-eyed. Teddy looked over and turned pale. _Oh sweet merlin, we went back in time. _James decided to get up and introduce their selves.

"Hello there! We are from 23 years into the future!" Everybody turned shocked and Rose smacked her forehead.

"Dammit James! Could you be anymore Tactless!" Albus and Scorpius laughed.

"No, that's the reason Jennie won't go out with him," All the future people laughed when James turned red, except the past. They were wondering what was going on.

"Hold on, you're from the Future!" _Fred_ said. Everybody still was pretty shocked.

"Yup," said Lily. Sirius was frowning.

"Prove it," James and Lily looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine, Al, Tell them something," Albus looked shocked.

"What! Why me?" James rolled his eyes and sat down on a chair.

"Because I don't remember anything." Albus scowled but cooperated.

"Fine, in Harry's 3rd year, he used the marauder's map to help him to escape to Hogsmeade when Sirius was still on the loose," Everybody was shocked, especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What!" Mrs. Weasley said. James and Fred sniggered.

"Busted, always wanted my own dad to get in trouble instead of me," James said. The future kids groaned. Harry looked over at him shocked.

"What?" everybody said._ Fred _and George laughed.

"Hey Harry, your son's older then you now!" Lily rolled her eyes and Albus sighed.

"Hello, 2 other kids here?" Lily said, pointing to her and Albus. Everybody's eyes soon looked like quaffles when they found out. Teddy sat up and cleared he's throat.

"I think Introductions are in order, so being the oldest,"

"Not to mention youngest auror," Hugo mumbled. Victoria shot him a glare.

"Anyway, my name is Teddy Remus Lupin, 23 years old, auror, and the only one here with the brains," Teddy added after a last thought. Everybody scowled at him. The people from the past, on the other hand looked shocked and Remus was a little pale. Sirius decided to ask a crucial question.

"Wait, so who's your mother?" Teddy smiled, then scrunched up his nose and turned his hair red, then blonde, then back to turquoise. Everything was silent until

"MOONY! WE'RE FAMILY!" Tonks smiled and turned her hair to pink when she ran up to Teddy and hugged him. Teddy smiled and tried not to tear up. Remus was still shocked, until Teddy spoke.

"No dad, I'm not a werewolf,"

"Though he does get pretty cranky on a full moon," Lily said. Everyone turned to her and looked shocked.

"Okay, so who are you?" Molly asked. She knew that from the red hair she was related to her, but didn't know her name. Lily smiled.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter, 14 years old, Hogwarts student, and youngest child of the Potter family," Hermione was beaming (Knowing the red hair, she knew who was her mom), Ron was laughing, harry turned pale, and everybody just smiled at the new girl and her name. James then stood up.

"Well, guess it's my turn, Hello, James Sirius Potter, oldest boy in the Potter family, Hogwarts student, and prankster expert!" James shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Fred and George screamed 'yes'; Molly groaned, but smiled; Harry laughed a little; Hermione beamed and Ron was still laughing. Rose decided to intervene.

"Don't laugh, Dad, because your son and daughter are right here," Ron suddenly stopped laughing and turned pale. Harry laughed.

"My name is Rose Jean Weasley, 15 years old, top-Hogwarts student, and oldest daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Hermione and Ron blushed and everybody was soon laughing. Hugo walked up and smiled at them. "Hey, my name is Hugo Arthur Weasley, 14 years old, Hogwarts student, and related to Rose as her younger brother, don't worry Dad, I'm the last one." Ron went paled while everybody was still laughing.

"Ha, I knew it! Pay up, _Fred_!" George grinned. _Fred_ grumbled but handed over his money. Ron looked mad.

"You betted on us!" George and Fred smirked.

"Yea, I betted that you and Hermione got together this year,"

"And I betted that you two would get together after the war," Ron turned red and Hermione blushed, but smiled. Hugo and Rose were laughing silenly, until they couldn't hold it anymore. Everybody looked towards them.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked. Rose looked up. She smiled.

"Nothing, we're just wondering how everyone's going to act when James decides to blab and tell more of his parentage," Rose lied. Albus groaned but smiled.

"Well, If he's any smart here is he is at school, then I say were screwed," Everybody from the future laughed while James started turning red.

"Your so dead," James growled as he lunged at Albus. He calmly looked at James and flicked his wand. James was suddenly hooked by an invisible claw and suspended upside down. He glared at Albus. Everybody who didn't know the spell looked pretty shocked. Then Molly asked the Middle child Potter a crucial question.

"Excuse me, but who are you related to?" He smiled at her and took a deep breath.

"Well, my name is Albus Severus Potter and Don't say anything at my name until I'm done," Because Several People looked like they were about to yell but sat back down. "And I'm 15 also Hogwarts student, not telling my house, and this is my best friend Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius smiled and waved. Everybody went shocked.

"WHAT!"


	3. Al explodes

**Hello again! Thank you all for the reviews and I'm sorry that the last chapter may have seem a little short! It takes forever to write my stories because my computer isn't working and now I have to use school computers. Anyway, this chapter may seem more about family then humor so on with the show!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, then Sirius would be freed and Ron and Hermione would be together already. **

Last chapter:

"Excuse me, but who are you related to?" Molly asked. He smiled at her and took a deep breath.

"Well, my name is Albus Severus Potter and don't say anything at my name until I'm done," Because several people looked like they were going to yell but sat back down. "And I'm 15 years old and also a Hogwarts Student, not telling my house and this is my best friend Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius smiled and waved. Everybody went shocked.

"WHAT!"

New Chapter:

"Albus Severus Potter!"- Sirius

"Malfoy, your best friend is a Malfoy!-Ron and the twins

"Snape? Why would I name my kid after that git?"-Harry. It looked like those 5 would keep yelling until they heard a sharp whistle that made them yell and cover their ears. Everybody looked around till they saw Lily standing up on the table with her fingers in her mouth and then putting them on her hips.

"Yes, he's name is Albus SEVERUS Potter, he's best friend is a Malfoy, and dad, I don't know the reason why you named him that way, but I'm sure he'll tell you later, now everybody CALM THE BLOODY HELL DOWN! " Everybody sat down, fearing the red-head's temper. Teddy and Scorpius were snickering about the famous Weasely Temper. Albus looked a little put out that he's father didn't like his name and James was silently staring into the wall. Al cleared his throat. Everybody looked at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Any questions?" Almost everyone started yelling again until one look from Lily silenced them. Harry raised his hand. Al smiled.

"Yes, dad?" Harry smiled a little at being called dad, but asked a simple question.

"Um, why did I name you after Snape?" Al smiled and shook his head.

"Well, can't really tell the details, but you said he was the bravest man you ever known," Harry looked shocked, as did everyone else. Harry call Snape a brave man? Ron raised his hand, scowling. James looked towards him.

"What's up UN- I mean Ron?" Ron looked at little confused at the uncle until he brushed it aside.

"Why are you friends with a Malfoy? You're a potter! Their mortal enemies!" Everybody from the future rolled their eyes. Harry had told them about his rivalry with Malfoy back in school.

"Listen, the Potters and the Malfoy's are on better terms now, and we're leaving like that," Ron scowled towards Scorpius when he answered the question.

"Excuse me, but I was asking them, not you, you Malfoy," Scorpius looked a little hurt, because in the future, Ron was nicer to Scorpius and was even helping him to try and win his daughter's heart. Al and Rose scowled at him.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Rose screamed, glaring at her dad. Ron looked taken back.

"Why? He's a Malfoy! Their all a bunch of Slytherin gits!" Al looked mad.

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherin!"

"How come? Aren't you a Gryffindor? Your supposed to defend your house only!"

"WELL, I'M NOT GRYFFINDOR, I'M IN SLYTHERIN, HAPPY?" There was silence as Al was breathing heavily from the arguing and everybody from the past looked shocked. Teddy walked up to Al and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Al-," but Al shrugged of his hand and walked out of the kitchen and slammed the door shut with a echoing crack. Everybody winced when they heard that. Lily looked at them all with tears in her eyes.

"Are you happy, Ron? If you would just stop being so prejudiced and only like them for their hearts, the past wouldn't be so bad! Al wait up, nobody is judging you!" Lily screamed as she ran to comfort her brother. James stood up and said nothing. He looked at the people from the past and everyone winced when they saw the look in his eyes. It was a look of anger and betrayal. He spoke calmly in a whisper that everyone heard.

"Nobody EVER insult's my brother, his house or his friend. Al has had alot of comments already about him being in Slytherin, but our family never cared. It seems that our family in the past doesn't really care who you are, just the house your in," James walked off to comfort his sibling as everyone sat in stony silence. Hugo stepped forward with a sheepish look.

"So, anyone got anything to eat?" Rose smacked her face and everyone from the future shook their heads.

**Whoa, that was intense! Sorry if I made Ron seem like the bad guy, but you have to admit that he can be a little prejudiced. Next chapter shows the conversation between the Potter siblings and then apologizes! I wonder what they'll say when they find out about Victoria's parentage. I know that Molly, Ginny and Hermione don't really like Fleur. Till next time! No flames please! **


	4. Solving family problems

**Hello fellow readers! I know that it was very long since I added a new chapter, but I have to get ready for final exams and get a summer job. So it's hard for me to write new chapters. But I promise I won't let you guys down! So here is the disclaimer.**

**SillyChica14 does not own Harry Potter. Sadly, that goes to J.K. Rowling. If I did, then Sirius and Fred would still be alive and telling awesome jokes. Here's Chapter 4! **

_Last Chapter: _

_WELL, I'M NOT GRYFFINDOR; I'M IN SLYTHERIN, HAPPY?" There was silence as Al was breathing heavily from the arguing and everybody from the past looked shocked. Teddy walked up to Al and put his hand on his shoulder._

_"Al-," but Al shrugged of his hand and walked out of the kitchen and slammed the door shut with an echoing crack. Everybody winced when they heard that. Lily looked at them all with tears in her eyes._

_"Are you happy, Ron? If you would just stop being so prejudiced and only like them for their hearts, the past wouldn't be so bad! Al wait up, nobody is judging you!" Lily screamed as she ran to comfort her brother. James stood up and said nothing. He looked at the people from the past and everyone winced when they saw the look in his eyes. It was a look of anger and betrayal. He spoke calmly in a whisper that everyone heard._

_"Nobody EVER insult's my brother, his house or his friend. Al has had a lot of comments already about him being in Slytherin, but our family never cared. It seems that our family in the past doesn't really care who you are, just the house you're in," James walked off to comfort his sibling as everyone sat in stony silence. Hugo stepped forward with a sheepish look._

_"So, anyone got anything to eat?" Rose smacked her face and everyone from the future shook their heads_

Present:

There was an eerie silence except for Molly making food for the travellers. The people from the future we're giving uneasy looks towards the door and the people from the past were sitting in shocked silence. Ginny decided to end the tension.

"Um, what did James mean my Al already has a lot of comments about his house?" Everybody jumped when they heard her. They we're so caught up in their thoughts they couldn't hear her.

"What did you say?" Teddy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"What did James mean by Al already having comments about his house?" Everybody looked towards Teddy for him to explain. He sighed.

"Well, how would you feel if your dad was the famous boy-who-lived and you looked just like him and your expected to be like him as well?" Everybody was silent and looked towards the table, finally understanding what Al was going through. Harry looked towards Teddy.

"But my future-self doesn't mind Al being in Slytherin, right?" All the future people laughed and smiled.

"No, everybody was actually placing bets on how Al was going to be in Slytherin," A beautiful girl with long, silvery hair and blue eyes said. Everybody looked towards her, shocked that they didn't notice her.

"Oh, and who might you be, dear?" Molly asked as she came into the room with trays of food. She smiled.

"My name is Victoria Gabrielle Weasely." Molly looked happy at another grandchild. Bill frowned.

"Um, Victoria is French, right?" Victoria smiled a cheeky grin.

"That's right Dad," Bill's jaw dropped and everybody laughed, easing the tension.

_A look on the Potter kids: _

Al was fuming, looking towards the wall, a muscle jumping in his jaw. Lily was standing near him, trying to calm him down. James was standing against the wall looking calm, but inside he was also worried about Al.

"Al, please calm down, this is the past, you knew that Uncle Ron and Dad weren't on good terms with Slytherin in the past," Al shook his head.

"I know Lils, but sometimes people just wonder how a Potter, who looks exactly like dad, got into Slytherin! It's like I'm supposed to be just like dad! I'm sick of it! And he insulted my best friend too!" Al blew out a gust of breath and collapsed onto the couch. "I just don't know what to do!"

"So don't," Al and Lily looked towards James.

"What?" James looked at Al.

"Don't let all these comments about your house and your friend cloud your mind. Ignore them. You don't have to be dad. You're your own person, Al," Al and lily had their jaws on the floor. James Sirius Potter, prankster for life and womanizer, was actually giving mature advice? Al smiled.

"Thanks James," James smiled.

"No problem, now let's figure a way out how to prank Uncle Ron and the twins as well." Al laughed while Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled. It's looks like things won't be too bad for now.

**And scene! That was great! I wanted to get that out of the way so I can start the chapter on when everybody finds out the two shocking details of who is Victoria's and the Potter kids mom! And then the rest of the order meets the kids! Till next time! SillyChica14 out! **


	5. Crap! Author's note

**Hey, everyone! Im so sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but my computer at home has no Microsoft word, so school's the only place to go to make my stories. Right now im starting to get back into my school life so im gonna start posting abt next week so I dnt won't my fans to worry because im nt abandoning my stories, so just be patient! This is inunarubleachfan14 saying bye and dnt forget me! I promise I'll post next week! **


	6. Holy Moms!

**Dear readers, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated on Time Travel Gone wrong, but do not worry, I have not forgotten about this story, so without further ado, here is the next chapter of TIME TRAVEL GONE WRONG!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any items mentioned in this chapter thank you **

**Last chapter:**

"_Al, please calm down, this is the past, you knew that Uncle Ron and Dad weren't on good terms with Slytherin in the past," Al shook his head. _

"_I know Lils, but sometimes people just wonder how a Potter, who looks exactly like dad, got into Slytherin! It's like I'm supposed to be just like dad! I'm sick of it! And he insulted my best friend too!" Al blew out a gust of breath and collapsed onto the couch. "I just don't know what to do!" _

"_So don't" Al and Lily looked towards James. _

"_What?" James looked at Al. _

"_Don't let all the comments about your house and your friend cloud your mind. Ignore them. You don't have to be dad. You're your own person Al," Al and Lily had their jaws on the floor. James Sirius Potter, prankster for life and womanizer, was actually giving mature advice? Al smiled. _

"_Thanks James," James smiled. _

"_No problem, now let's figure a way out how to prank Uncle Ron and the twins as well," Al laughed while Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled. It looks like things won't be too bad for now. _

Present:

The 3 Potter children walked back into the room, smiling and not worrying about what the family would say. They walked into the kitchen and saw everyone laughing and talking, while Bill looked frozen. Victorie looked towards the door and tapped Teddy on the shoulder. He turned away from talking with his parents and saw James, Lily, and Al standing at the door, looking awkward. Teddy smiled.

"Come on you three, nobody's mad anymore," They all smiled and sat down. Ron looked towards them with a glum expression on his face. He coughed and Al looked towards him.

"Yes Ron?" Ron rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

"Um, Al, I'm sorry I insulted you and your mate, but it's just….Slytherin you know, in this time is…" Al laughed.

"It's okay; I forgot that back in this time, Slytherins were considered working with Voldemort in this time, so it's cool," Ron smiled at him and turned back to the table to eat some more. Suddenly, an explosion shouted off into the air. Everyone jumped back in surprise except James and Fred 2. A scream was heard and everyone saw that Lily high-fived and Sirius and Remus smirked at each other, knowing these two were the next prankster generation. Lily stood murder in her eyes. James paled. He forgot that Lily had inherited their mother and grandmother's temper and when she got mad, she used a foul spell her mom taught her to keep her brother's in line.

"You two are so dead! Batriculus Hoagies!" Lily pulled out her wand and shot a spell at James. He screamed as he was knocked off his chair by flying bat bogies. Everyone looked in shock as James ran around the room, screaming things like "Get these things off me!" or "I'm so telling mom, Lils!" That attracted some people's attention. Harry turned to Lily, who was looking at the goo in disgust and Al, who looked torn between laughing and helping his brother.

"Hold on, who is your mom?" Everyone from the future froze, even James, whose bat bogies have gone away, but his face looked swollen and pecked at. Al scratched his hair in a sheepish gesture.

"Umm, how should we tell you..?" Victorie sighed and decided to help Al out of his misery.

"Fine, we'll tell you who our mothers are. Ron knows that Hermione is the mother of his children already," Ron turned beet red while Hermione put her head in her hands, hiding her blushing face. Everyone snickered. "And everyone knows that Teddy's parents are Remus and Tonks," Tonks blushed, but continued smiling and hugging Teddy while he hugged her back and Remus looked at them with a soft smile. Everyone nodded at Victorie's statement, wanting to know who James, Lily, and Al's mom was** (Pretty sure Molly and Hermione know )**, who Fred 2's mom is, and who is Victorire's mom. Nobody need to know who Scorpius mother is because one look at him and you can tell who he's related to of course. "So who wants to go first?" Victorie looked towards the people who were sitting awkwardly. Fred 2 cleared his throat. Everybody turned to him as he stood up. Fred 2 rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Well, my mom is Angelina Weasely nee' Johnson,"

"What?" But I'm dating Angelina!" Fred gaped. Fred 2 shrugged.

"Well, she married my dad, I don't know much of the details," Fred turned towards George with a shocked look on his face, but there was amusement in his eyes.

"You married my girlfriend, mate? I know we're supposed to share things but people are another story," George could hear the amusement in his twin's voice and grinned.

"Yea, well maybe she saw how better handsome the other twin is. And more funny," Fred snorted.

"Yea, sure, well I'm happy for you mate, what about me? Who do I marry?" The future kids started sweating when he asked that.

"Um, you remain a bachelor stud for the years. Said you didn't want to disappoint all those single women that you were off the market," Teddy spoke calmly. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief in their heads. Thank Teddy for saving their arses. Fred looked confused but shrugged it off. Victorie stood up and flipped her long blonde hair. Sirius was drooling of course. Bill suddenly looked like he recognized her.

"Umm, you wouldn't, by chance, have any veela blood in you, would you?" Bill asked, thinking about who her mother was. Victorie grinned at Bill.

"That you are dad," Bill blushed at being called "Dad", but continued looking at her. Victorie smirked.

"My mother's name is Fleur Weasely nee' Delacour," Bill gaped as he turned beet red and you could hear on sentence after another. Let's see what everyone says.

"Whoa Bill! A veela!" – Fred and George

"Lucky!"- Ron

"Excuse me? What did you just say Ronald?"- Hermione

"Bill! When were you going to tell me you were dating her!"- Molly

"Ugh! Really Bill?"- Ginny. Finally, Victorie had enough. She whistled an ear-piercing sound that had certain people with sensitive hearing howling on the ground while everyone else just covered their ears and looked towards her. Victorie put her hands on her hips and glared at them all. Everyone shivered at the Weasely plus veela glare.

"Now look, I know my mom can be haughty, a little rude, and selfish, but she loves my dad and he loves her. Plus, you all get along with her in the future, so nobody better bad-mouth my mother or else!" Everyone gulped at the slight orange in her eyes, but said nothing. Tonks and James were helping Teddy and Remus up from being partially injured and that's when Harry noticed that his future kids haven't told them who their mother was. He hoped that it was a certain girl with raven hair and a quidditch player.

"Um, James, who is your mother?" James froze as he sat down, and then turned towards Al and Lily who slowly nodded. He cleared his throat.

"Umm…how should I put this...?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Lily sighed as she stood and looked towards them. "Our mother's name is Ginevera Potter nee' Weasely, also known as Ginny, who is sitting right over there!" Lily pointed towards Ginny, who was looking shocked with a light blush over her face. Everyone gaped at her, but they saw that Al and James were both shaking _their_ head in agreement with Lily. Now, let's hear what this conversation turns into.

"I knew it! You owe me 10 galleons Tonks!" – Sirius

"Damn! Didn't think it would happen so quickly!"- Tonks

"What! Harry doesn't like my sister!"- Ron

"And how would you know, Ronald?"- Hermione

"We are glad to call you a real brother now harry-kins," – The twins

"If you hurt her..." – Bill

"Oh! Harry is really part of the family now!" – Molly. All the kids looked at the two parents in attention. Ginny looked uncomfortable from the attention, but was still pink in the face. Harry looked just shell-shocked. How could he marry Ginny? He liked Cho! Ginny was just his best mate's sister. He didn't know much about Ginny after the Chamber. Harry looked at her, seeing her with a pink face. He just noticed that she looked really cute when flustered. Shaking out of his stupor, he turned away from her, ignoring the red in his face. The only ones who noticed were Sirius and Hermione who slowly smiled. Teddy cleared his throat.

"So, where should we all sleep for the night?" The future generation thanked Teddy for getting them out of that awkward phase. Molly stood up.

"Well, the girl's can stay with Hermione and Ginny, while the boys can stay with Harry and Ron, and Teddy, you can stay with the twins,"

"Aw! I wanted to stay with Uncle Fred and Uncle George," James whined while pouting. He wanted to learn all super cool pranks. George and Fred smiled at being called "Uncles"

"Why, yes, dear nephew, you can stay with us, along with mini-me," Fred 2 smiled excitedly as he and James high-fived. Lily and Rose both face-palmed.

"We're doomed,"

**I'm soo sorry! I know that it's been forever since I last updated! I realized I do have Microsoft on my laptop and my internet has finally stopped acting wonky and is working! I promise I won't keep my fans waiting on new chapters that long anymore. No flames please! Next chapter is going to be great! Bye **


	7. Bedtime tales

**Hello HP fans! Welcome to chapter 4 of Time travel gone wrong! It's been hard for me to post my stories because my internet is always going down plus I have a sis who loves getting on the computer. Now, what happened in the last chapter?**

**Teddy: You told everyone who their mom's were. **

**Iloveallanime15: Oh yeah! And when they found about whose the mom to James, Albus, and Lily, it went whoa! That is always my favorite part. And them seeing the order ***_**spoiler alert!***_

**Teddy: Yeah, anyway continue with the story I want more time with my parents. It's nice to see them again. (Starts to do puppy-dog eyes towards Iloveallanime) **

**Iloveallanime15: No! Too cute...Must...Continue...Story!**

**Teddy: The power of persuasion. Iloveallanime15 does not own Harry potter or any products shown in the story.**

**Iloveallanime15: If only so…**

_Last chapter:_

"_So, where should we all sleep for the night?" The future generation thanked Teddy for getting them out of that awkward phase. Molly stood up. _

"_Well, the girl's can stay with Hermione and Ginny, while the boys can stay with Harry and Ron, and Teddy, you can stay with the twins," _

"_Aw! I wanted to stay with Uncle Fred and Uncle George," James whined while pouting. He wanted to learn all super cool pranks. George and Fred smiled at being called "Uncles" _

"_Why, yes, dear nephew, you can stay with us, along with mini-me," Fred 2 smiled excitedly as he and James high-fived. Lily and Rose both face-palmed._

"_We're doomed,"_

Present:

(Girl's room)

"Okay, so my mom thankfully found some cots for you guys, so Victorie, you take the cot next to Hermione's bed, Rose you take the one near the corner and Lily, you take the one near my bed," Ginny pointed towards the three cots in the room while sitting on her bed. Victorie fell asleep, saying she was tired. All the girls said goodnight. Hermione looked nervously at the other two girls from the future but saw that they really didn't mind.

"So who wants to start first?" Lily snorted at Rose's blunt answer. She may be the 2nd genius to go to Hogwarts but she also inherited some of her dad's bluntness. Hermione looked towards her and blushed.

"Um, I was wondering how me and Ron actually, well..." Hermione blushed and looked down. She felt embarrassed, but in the inside she felt so giddy. She married Ron! The boys she's been crushing on for years! She always thought she was nothing more than a friend to him! Hermione frowned in her thoughts.

"Um Rose?" Rose looked towards Hermione. It felt weird talking to her younger version of her mom but she was a Weasely.

"Yea?"

"How did me and Ron get married and had, um, kids?" Hermione blushed at the thought of kids and Rose smiled. Ginny and Lily pulled away from their conversation of Quidditch and looked towards Rose.

"Well, I think it was during your seventh year that you guys got together, but I heard that in your six year Dad dated this girl called Lavender Brown," Hermione gaped at her and Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What! Lavender is so girly! Why would he date her?"

"To make you jealous," Lily and Ginny said in unison. They looked towards each other and smiled. Ginny sat up.

"Speaking of marriage, how did Harry and I end up together? I mean, I'm just his best mate's little sister," Hermione frowned.

"No, you're not Ginny, I'm sure Harry thinks you are he's friend too,"

"Well, dad said that he started to notice you more in his sixth year and your fifth year, which is next year," Lily smirked at the end and Ginny blushed a beet red. She knew she loved Harry, not for the boy, who lived, but the boy who saved her from the chamber and the boy who was always nice and stupidly noble. She grabbed her pillow and pushed it over her face to get rid of her thoughts. Lily laughed at how her mom looked. Her future mom was always mad when she ever got embarrassed. She plopped down on the bed and was lost in her thoughts. Just how were they going to get back home?

(Boy's room)

"Um, so there are some extra beds over on the side and that's pretty much it," Harry nervously pointed to the beds near the walls and Scorpius, Hugo, and Al chose their specific bed and plopped down on them. Hugo instantly fell asleep when he reached the bed. Scorpius shook his head.

"How does he do that?" Al shrugged.

"I don't know. Rose always said that Hugo got that from his dad and the stomach too," Scorpius and Al turned to Ron, who blushed at the thought of him being a dad. He frowned. He didn't really know how Hermione felt about them being together at all.

"Wait, how did Hermione and I get together? I mean, I'm okay with it's just..." Ron coughed nervously and rubbed his neck, his ears burning. Al laughed.

"Well, All I know that it was in your 7th year that you two finally got together, but I don't know much of the details," Ron's ears glowed red and Harry laughed. He always knew those two liked each other. Ron glared.

"Okay, so tell me how my best mate ended up with my sister, cause I'm sure that's what everyone wants to know," Al rubbed his neck nervously. Scorpius was so glad he was not in his friend's position. Telling about your parents got together is just awkward while speaking to the younger version of your father. Scorpius decided to help Al out of mess.

"Um, I can tell you," Harry and Ron turned to him. Harry nodded in encouragement while Ron grudgingly nodded. He may not be evil, but he didn't like how he still looked like the ferret. Al silently thanked Scorpius.

"Okay, well, from what Al told me and your future self too Mr. Potter," Harry smiled awkwardly at being called 'Mr. Potter'.

"Please, just call me Harry," Scorpius rubbed his neck.

"Okay, Harry, your future self told me and Al that you got together with Mrs. Potter, who is called Ginny here, in your 6th year and you also said it was 'really hard to win her over since she had a boyfriend who was also my roommate'" Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows.

"Which roommate did my sister date?" Ron half-yelled. Harry pulled Ron down before he could stand up and wake up the entire house. Al and Scorpius leaned back. Ron was still the same in the future, except now he was madder about who his daughter dated.

_Which is not good for me_ Scorpius thought worriedly. He was afraid to tell the family about him and Rose dating for 2 months now. Even Al didn't know! Cause around his house, James had ears everywhere. The only people he told were His family and Rose's grandparents. They understood. But her Father was another thing…

"Um, I heard she dates Mr. Thomas, who you guys call Dean," Al spoke. He wasn't afraid of facing his uncle that much. He's mother and father though, were a different story. Ron turned red.

"I kill Dean then," Al laughed and Scorpius half-smiled. Harry sighed and laid down on his bed, many thoughts swimming in his mind, especially about a certain red-headed girl.

(The twin's room)

"Okay, so do we have everything for the plan?"

"Ay, Captain! Operation Prank Extreme is successful?"

"Mini-me, do you have the special syrup?"

Fred 2 Grinned. He lifted up a giant industrial size of strawberry syrup into the air.

"All here Uncle Fred! Now, how do we get this up onto the doorway?" Fred and George grinned.

"Leave that to us," They said in unison.

**Hehehehe, what are the notorious prankster planning? **_**Something very sticky and very big**_**. Is Harry falling for Ginny? **_**Probably not, but he's noticing her finally**_**. Are Ron and Hermione going to confess their feelings? **_**They better.**_** Are the kids ever going to get back to the future**_**? I should know, I'm the author!**_** Tune in next time for another chapter of Time Travel Gone wrong! Woo! **


	8. Dont' mess with a redhead

**Who's the author who brings you awesome posts of an amazing story called Time Travel Gone Wrong? Ah, it's Iloveallanime15! And here is that amazing author!**

**Iloveallanime15: You're too kind. I've learned everything I know from my list of Favorite authors who inspired me to write stories. To see who they are, go to my profile and look up my favorite authors. They are geniuses when it comes to writing in my book. **

***In walks Sirius and Remus***

**Sirius: Um, not to be rude, oh who am I kidding; get on with the story woman!**

**Remus: What Sirius is trying to say is that everyone would like to know what happens in this part of the story.**

**Iloveallanime15: Well, I tell you Remus. And thank you for being so kind, unlike someone! *Iloveallanime15 glares at Sirius***

**Sirius: Okay, Okay, I'm sorry, jeez. * Sirius gives her puppy dog eyes***

**Iloveallanime15: Nice try, you may be a dog animagus, but that won't work in your human form, even if you were a heartthrob. Remus, please do the disclaimer.**

**Remus: Iloveallanime15 does not own Harry Potter or anything else named. How was that?**

**Iloveallanime15: Heartbreaking because it's true, but good. Here's some chocolate. *Iloveallanime15 tosses some chocolate at him***

**Remus: CHOCOLATE! *Grabs it and runs away***

**Sirius and Iloveallanime15: Chocoholic.**

_Last Chapter: _

"_Okay, so do we have everything for the plan?"_

"_Ay, Captain! Operation Prank Extreme is successful?"_

"_Mini-me, do you have the special syrup?"_

_Fred 2 Grinned. He lifted up a giant industrial size of strawberry syrup into the air._

"_All here Uncle Fred! Now, how do we get this up onto the doorway?" Fred and George grinned._

"_Leave that to us," They said in unison_.

Present:

Al woke up and groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head and opened his eyes to his surroundings. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. He scratched his head in thought.

_How did I get to Grimmalud Place? I was at home with everyone else._ Then Al remembered everything that happened. Traveling to the past, meeting his future parents, his outburst to the family, and falling asleep in his dad and uncle's room. He looked around and saw his suspicions were right. He saw his dad and uncle still asleep and look to see Scorpius also up. He raised his finger to his lips in a 'shh'-ing gesture and Al nodded. They climbed out of their mats and walked silently to the door. Being Slytherins gave them that coolness of being able to walk silently. They walked down the stairs and past the portrait, who they could hear was snoring softly. Nobody wanted to wake that up. They walked into the kitchen and saw Tonks, whose hair was a bright green, Teddy, whose hair was a nice magenta color, and Remus who was looking tired, but happy and smiling with them. They looked up to see Al and Scorpius and Teddy and Remus nodded in greeting. Tonks smiled at them.

"Wotcher, Morning you guy's, you're up early," Al smiled in return as he and Scorpius sat down.

"I could say the same for you," Tonks grinned.

"Well, I'm always an early bird since I joined the Order, now why don't you tell me why you're up?" Al chuckled but decided to answer her.

"Well, having James as a brother means I should keep my guard up the whole time,"

"Tell me about it," Scorpius and Teddy muttered. They've both became victims of turning their backs on James and it was not pretty. Remus chuckled.

"I know they feeling all well, being once a Madaruaer," Al and Scorpius laughed. Tonks turned to Scorpius and smiled.

"So, you're my future cousin?" Scorpius blinked in surprise but nodded his head. Teddy smiled. It must be hard for Scorpius to be here since he was a Malfoy, but was probably glad that someone was willing to talk to him.

"So Teddy, why didn't you go to bed last night?" Teddy broke out of his thoughts to answer Al's question.

"Well, I decided to sleep with Sirius last night, but couldn't really sleep since he snores louder then Hagrid," They all laughed and it felt really good to have a moment of peace. They heard someone walking into the kitchen and saw Molly coming into the kitchen and looking surprised.

"Well, I didn't expect anyone to be up for awhile," Al smiled at Molly.

"Well, it's just how I am, Grandma. Oops." Al covered his mouth, she wasn't his grandmother yet and it didn't seem right to call her that yet. Molly smiled warmly at Al.

"Oh, that's all right dear, I don't mind. I love knowing that we survive long enough so my children can have grandchildren. Tell me, how many grandchildren do I have," Al smiled.

"Well there's me, Lily, James, Fred 2, Hugo, Rose, Victorie, Roxanne, whose Fred 2's younger sister, Louis and Dominique, who are Victoria's younger siblings and my other cousins. Then we have Molly and Lucy, who are Uncle Percy's kid and..." Albus was but off as he heard Molly gasp and just then Ron, Harry, and Sirius came in. Ron saw he's Mom worried and walked over to her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Molly turned to Ron with tears in her eyes and smiled.

"Oh. Nothing Ron. I just learned that Percy finally comes home and I know he's safe," Ron turned to Albus.

"So that prat actually comes home?" Albus knew his uncle was mad at Percy right now he didn't seem to mind.

"Ronald! Don't say that about your brother!" Ron's ears turned red and grumbled as he sat down. Molly continued to cook breakfast and Ron looked towards Al, who nodded. Ron shrugged and continued to wait for his breakfast. Just then, Fred, George, James, and Fred 2 came into the kitchen, grinning like idiots. Sirius raised his eyebrow at those grins.

"I know those kinds of grins. It means you have something planned. So, who are the victims?" James grinned.

"Wait for it…" Just then, a scream was heard from upstairs and James high-fived Fred 2 as Fred high-fived George.

"Boy's what did you-"But before Molly could finish her sentence, Hermione ran downstairs and was wearing a mask of nervousness on her face, she looked towards the boys who were laughing silently and ran towards them.

"You idiots are so dead when they get down here, I suggest you run while you can," Ron and Harry looked towards each other in shock. Hermione wasn't scolding them! This meant that she was serious. George chuckled and waved her warning away.

"Relax Hermione, be glad that you weren't caught in the fire," Fred grinned.

"Yea, what's the worst that could happen," Before she could answer that, Rose came down the stairs and was literally giving away steam. I mean, literally. Apparently, the twins prank for her was putting a spell on her that made it difficult to touch anything without getting extremely hot. She was standing there in just her PJ's that she borrowed. She was wearing dark blue pajama bottoms and a large T-shirt. Scorpius blushed at her attire and turned away, but not without Remus and Teddy knowing, who smirked knowingly. Anyway, back to Rose, who was currently glaring at Fred, Fred 2, George, and James.

"You better take this spell off of me now before you die by their hands," They chuckled.

"Um, whose hands?" Ron spoke up. Before they could hear the answer, Hugo ran down the stairs and crouched under the table.

"Run, dear Merlin, at least somebody cast a protection charm!" He crawled under the table and since Al and Scorpius came from the future and knew what was wrong, they went under the table as well. Everybody looked confused until they saw what was really wrong. Lily stood there with a fire in her eyes and Ginny stood next to her, who was coldly glaring at Fred and George with murder in her eyes. Both girls were still in their pj's and Harry blushed at what Ginny was wearing. She was wearing loose baggy shorts and a small green tank top. But what was really weird was that she was covered in strawberry syrup and also there were small yellow blemishes appearing on her skin. It didn't seem so bad if not for the dead doxies stuck to the syrup. Lily looked just the same except there were green polka dots covering her body as well. Unable to contain themselves, Fred 2, James, Fred and George all busted out laughing and pounded on the table in exasperation. James almost had tears in his eyes.

"Oh man, just looking at you two makes my ribs hurt," Fred 2 laughed along.

"Nice look Lily, I'm sure your crush will love it when we get back," Lily was trying to remain calm but that last sentence snapped her. Her crush, who was Marcus Finnegan, was a 5th year boy who treated Lily nicely and she has had a crush on him since her 3rd year. Teddy saw the glint in Lily's eyes and before she could kill them, he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up into the air, ignoring her screams of "Let me go Teddy!" and the pounding of her fist into his back.

"I can't let you go Lily, because if I do, then I'm going to have to explain to Aunt Ginny on why her son I dead and to Aunt Angelina why her son is dead as well," Teddy turned away from the struggling Lily and turned to the others with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry about this, I'm just going to go and take her upstairs now," Before he could do that, Lily broke free from him and aimed a swift kick into James's pride. He groaned and fell to the floor, whimpering. Lily smirked and looked down on him.

"Take that you jerk!" Sirius and Remus saw that she was Lily's granddaughter through and through after that scene. Teddy grabbed and threw her over his shoulder as he carted her off. Everybody was so engrossed in this match that they never saw Ginny pull out her wand and cast 4 bat-bogeys on the boys. They screamed, which got everyone's attention. Ginny smirked and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Next time you try to prank us, remember that we can cast very painful and long-lasting spells," Ginny turned and walked away to go wash herself and try to get rid of the spell. As soon as they left, Al and Hugo came out from under the table.

"Is it safe?" Everyone laughed. Victorie rolled her eyes. She had just come downstairs to see Lily kick James and then watch the chaos unfold. She sat down at the table and started to eat. Ironically, the breakfast made was pancakes with strawberry syrup. As everyone started to eat, the boy's bat-bogey's was released and then turned to see Ginny brushing her hair and sitting down. Lily soon followed after with a bruise-backed Teddy, who was grimacing in pain. They looked down at their food. They looked back up again.

"No freaking way we're eating this," They said in unison. Everyone, including Molly laughed. Little did they know, their fun times were going to be replaced with sorrow faces.

**Done! Sorry it took me so long with this chapter. Christmas was hectic and my bro and sis are always hogging the computer, which means that I can't type my stories up that much. I'm sorry of this short for some people, but I thought some humor would be good cause the next chapter up is when the order shows up and the deaths as well . I hope you loved the pranks. I don't have much humor, so I tried my best. No flames please! Bye! And Merry Christmas and A Happy new Year to all my followers and the people who favorite/reviewed my story. **


	9. I'm sorry!

**Dear Fans, unfortunately, this is not a new chapter. I always hate doing these, but I just want to inform you that I'm going to be a little late on the new chapter of Time Travel gone wrong! I have been so busy with midterms and all my other stories that new ideas for this one are hard to think of. I have terrible writer's block! NO! I do hope that you guys can forgive me. I promise to give a new chapter by either This Saturday or next week. Sorry, Iloveallanime15 is out! Peace**


	10. So much heartache

**Yo, it's you best author ever Iloveallanime15 here! How has all my awesome Harry potter fans been? I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but I have midterms and I got to start picking colleges too. Anyway, last chapter was good wasn't it? A little fun before the big meeting. If you guessed it, then you are correct. Today is the day that the kids meet the order. Secret's told! Plus, a little surprise at the end? Let's go! **

_Last chapter: _

"_Next time you try to prank us, remember that we can cast very painful and long-lasting spells," Ginny turned and walked away to go wash herself and try to get rid of the spell. As soon as they left, Al and Hugo came out from under the table. _

"_Is it safe?" Everyone laughed. Victorie rolled her eyes. She had just come downstairs to see Lily kick James and then watch the chaos unfold. She sat down at the table and started to eat. Ironically, the breakfast made was pancakes with strawberry syrup. As everyone started to eat, the boy's bat-bogey's was released and then turned to see Ginny brushing her hair and sitting down. Lily soon followed after with a bruise-backed Teddy, who was grimacing in pain. They looked down at their food. They looked back up again. _

"_No freaking way we're eating this," They said in unison. Everyone, including Molly laughed. Little did they know, their fun times were going to be replaced with sorrow faces_

Present:

"So why are we here again?" Hugo asked nervously as he was examined by Moody's eye. That gave him just such a creepy feeling. Teddy sighed.  
"Because the Order asked us to give them any information on one what happens in the future and we should at least do that for them," _Plus, we're going to have to erase their memory's anyway._

Teddy thought silently as he saw Moody was done examining everyone. So far in the room were Moody, Tonk's, Sirius, Remus, Molly, and Arthur, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and the other kids as well. Molly had tried to say that they shouldn't be there, but Arthur had told her that since they were involved as well with the kids, then they should stay. Needless to say, Molly lost that argument and obliged. Now, they were just waiting for Kingsley.

"POP"

Everyone looked out into the hallway the best they could and then Kingsely walked in. He sat down and smiled at the newcomers.

"Forgive me being late, Fudge was hassling a lot of people who were acting suspicious," Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"Thank you Kingsely, I'm sorry that some of your workers are being hassled," Kingsely waved him off.

"It's quite all right, Albus," Dumbledore nodded and turned to the future children. They straightened out and ready to start talking.

"So, who would like to go first?" Teddy coughed.

"Um, I'll go first since I'm the oldest," Teddy stood up and looked around the table and saw Victoria give him thumbs up and a smile. He smiled back and exhaled slowly. He looked at Dumbledore the most, since he was the most important person to trust.

'My name is Teddy Remus Lupin; I am 23 years old and work with as an obliviator for the ministry, was a Gryffindor, of course," He smiled as Sirius whooped. Remus and Tonks smiled at him.

"Well, it's not Hufflepuff, but Gryffindor's okay too," Tonk's winked at her son and he smiled. Snape rolled his eyes.

'Will you continue?" Snape drawled. Teddy sighed. He forgot that Snape was such a git back then like he's uncle had told him.

'Well, I am also married," Teddy finished. Tonks squealed and finally noticed a small ring he wore on his index finger.

"Who is it? Who's my future daughter-in-law?" Victorie laughed.

She waved her index finger to Tonks.

"Here's the lucky girl," Everyone gaped, and then Tonk's and Molly squealed again and ran over to the two to hug them. Victorie laughed as Molly hugged her while Tonk's held Teddy, who patted his mom awkwardly on the back. Remus shook his head and smiled. He was glad that he's son found someone special in his life. Dumbledore clapped his hand and smiled.

"Wonderful! Congrats!" Victorie blushed.

"Thank you sir, well, looks like it's my turn," Victorie looked around and began to talk.

"Hello, my name is Victorie Lupin nee Weasely," Tonks beamed and smiled towards Remus at the excitement of a family and he smiled back.

"I am 21 years old and work at St. Mungo's for the care of the new infants and sorry dad, I wasn't a Gryffindor, I was actually in ravenclaw," Bill seem shocked but not upset that he's daughter was in a different house.

"That's all right, I really don't mind," Victorie smiled and continued on.

"I have two other siblings actually," Bill paled even more and Fred and George snickered silently.

"Um, who might that be?" Bill asked. Victorie smiled at him.

"Well, I have a younger sister named Dominique, and a younger brother named Louis, their back home right now since Dominique decided to hang out with her friends and Louis was at the Weasely joke shop," Victorie was silently thanking the god's that they weren't involved in this mess cause it would be bad to drag her siblings into trouble. Bill nodded slowly and leaned back into his chair. He was still trying to catch the fact that he had 3 children when he was still fighting. That's when it hit him.

"Hang on, what about the war? Who won?" This was what the adults were waiting for. Who was going to be victorious? Teddy smiled at them and began to speak when…

"I can tell you that!" Everyone looked to James, who was standing tall and proud. Al raised one eyebrow and Lily palm smacked her face.

_He wouldn't…_

"It's was a crucial battle and everyone was on high alerts for the day when it would decide on who was going to win!"

_He did…. _

"The battle for the right to live! The right to survive! The right to…" James couldn't say anymore because the air was knocked right out of him as Lily punched him in the gut and he slowly sat back down. Lily smacked her palms together to rid herself of non-existent dust and Al leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.

"Continue Teddy," He waved off. Everyone looked confused and looked back to Teddy, who was rubbing the bridge of his nose. He sighed and continued.

"We won, Voldemort is dead in our time because Harry finally killed him," Everyone gaped for about 2 second's then…

"YES! WE WON!" Everyone jumped at the sound of Sirius's voice and finally realized that Teddy was really telling the truth.

"We won! We won! We won! - Ginny, George, and Fred

"You did it mate!" Ron

"Harry! You really did it!"-Hermione

"Oh Arthur! Finally, it will be over!"-Molly. Harry was smiling at everyone's excitement, but like Dumbledore, he looked over to the future kids and saw they were silently bowing their heads.

"Hey, what's wrong? We won, right? Didn't we?" Everyone stopped celebrating and looked to the kids. They sat down and Dumbledore leaned forward.

"Who did we lose to win this war?" Everyone looked wide-eyed at Dumbledore and then looked to the kids. Lily was trying not to cry and Al and James were looking down on the floor. Fred 2 was silently starring off into the wall, eyes looking lifeless. Victorie was biting her lip and looked to Teddy, who was looking at Dumbledore. He sighed.

"About somewhere later in this year, we lose..." Teddy gulped and then looked at his dad.

"Sirius," Remus whispered but was heard throughout the room.

'NO!" Harry jumped and Lily flinched at the pain masking in her father's voice. Sirius paled at the thought of leaving Harry alone, right after they just saw each other again. Sirius coughed and looked to Teddy.

"H-How did I die?" Teddy sighed.

"In the department of Mystery's. You were fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and were thrown into the veil of soul's," (**I have no clue what that thing is so I made this up)**. Harry sat down and held his face into his hand. He just got his godfather back! He wasn't ready to lose him again! Sirius saw how Harry looked and grabbed his hand and Harry looked and Sirius smiled softly.

"I'm still here pup, and I promise we'll try to change this," Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. Nobody said anything during this exchange as they were processing their own thoughts about Sirius's death. Remus felt his throat close up at the thought of losing another one of his best friends, not Peter the rat, but he already lost James and now Sirius too. He felt someone grab his hand and looked over to Tonks, who had unshed tears in her eyes and her hair mousy brown. Remus squeezed her hand back and tried not to cry. Snape was showing no emotions but on the inside he didn't know what to feel. The man who destroyed his friendship with the woman he loved had died? How was he supposed to feel? He just stayed quiet. Lily had silent tears tracking down her face at the silence. Dumbledore looked towards Teddy and Teddy didn't see a powerful wizard but a man who looked very old and tired.

"Is there anyone else?" Teddy nodded solemnly and everyone gulped at who else they had lost.

"Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance both were killed by Voldemort's followers next year. Amelia was a shoo in for the next minister and Emmeline was a warning to the order," Teddy coughed at the dryness in his throat. Dumbledore nodded slowly and Ginny and Hermione both looked down in their laps, tears coming to their eyes. Poor Susan. They didn't know her well, but losing her aunt when she had already lost most of her family just was cruel. Molly shook her head at the loss and destruction of another family. Teddy began to continue.

"And we also lose you sir," Teddy said looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded while everyone gasped in shock.

"No!" Remus, Sirius, and even Snape said. Dumbledore waved them down.

"It's all right, after all, I am getting old, my time was coming soon," Sirius turned to Dumbledore with a shocked expression.

"But without you, who will stop Voldemort's from taking over? You're the only one who can!" Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"You all put too much faith in me. After all, I am getting old and we all have already battled our fight, it's time to let the newer generation to fight alongside us and help us end this war. Plus, Death is but the next great adventure in Life," Sirius continued to look shocked and Minerva and Molly were wiping their tears away with napkins. Dumbledore was their hold in life and him gone would be devasting to the whole wiziarding world. Snape was silently staring at the table. The man who was able to trust him after no one else would die next year? That old man probably planned his death, the way he was acting most of the time. He didn't look that all upset and that irritated Snape even more. How could he just abandon him like that! Al looked towards his namesake and realized that this man knew that one day he would die and was probably thinking of ways to make sure he prepared. Remus shakily looked to his son, and saw that he was speaking the truth. The man who was the first who treated him as a human and not a monster was going to die? This can't be happening! But looking at the kids and their silent faces looked like he was telling the truth. He grabbed his head in shock and just stared at the table. Teddy turned away from his father's broken face and Victorie grabbed his hand and squeezed it, showing a look of worry and concern in her eyes. Teddy squeezed it backed and mouthed _Thank you_. Victorie smiled.

"Please..." Everyone looked to see Harry with his eyes so full of pain from hearing this news and his future kids winced at seeing that look. They only saw when their dad visited he's parent's and Sirius graves. Teddy looked to his uncle.

"Yes?" He croaked then coughed again to get rid of the stiffness in his throat.

"Who else did we lose? Seeing all your faces mean's that we also lose someone else too," Teddy silently praised his uncle for his aurour skills but nodded again. Molly groaned at the more news of death and held her face in her hands. Arthur rubbed her back comfortingly.

"After Dumbledore died, Voldemort's and his followers took control over Hogwarts and let the death eater's roam free," Outrage's of protest began to come out and Teddy could see all the anger and fear coming from everyone. Dumbledore tapped his wand three times and sparks flew out of them, silence falling down.

"Now, Uncle Harry, Ron, and Aunt Hermione weren't actually at Hogwarts," Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked confused.

"Why weren't we at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. There was no way they would leave without a reason. Teddy sighed.

"The Death eater's were after you three and they knew you would try to go to Hogwarts, so that's why they took it over," Harry groaned, and Ron swore, ignoring his mother's protest. Hermione looked shocked and paled. Did that mean they put other innocent students in danger because of them?

"Don't worry, no one was hurt that bad," Everyone looked down to see James looking at his hands, speaking in a tired voice. He looked at Hermione and knew what she was thinking.

"Most of the students were protected by the older student's and it didn't last for long," Hermione nodded and leaned back into her chair. Teddy sighed and started to continue.

"Then, the second battle began in May, two years from now. Many people lost their lives in that battle including..." Teddy couldn't really finish because it felt like he's throat was dry and he felt the tears starting to come out of his eyes. Tonks looked at her son, and realized who died.

"Remus and I died, didn't we?" Tonks whispered, looking at her son, who slowly nodded. Tonks walked up to him and hugged him like her life depended it on it. Teddy hugged her back and then he finally cried, his mask of emotions breaking down. Remus looked paler and couldn't believe that he was going to die and leave his son all alone in the world without his father. He felt someone nudge him and he saw Sirius pushing on his shoulder and pointing to Tonks and Teddy.

"Go to them Remus, your family," Remus realized what Sirius was telling him and walked to tem and hugged them both. Tonks hugged both of the most important men probably in her life and they all stood there for a good time. Everyone had tears in their eyes and Dumbledore shook his sadly at the thought of another family being breaking apart. He looked to the children and saw not only did they have some tears going down their faces but they also looked like it wasn't the only great death to happen.

"Who else children?" Everyone stopped crying and looked to the children. Lily was shaking her wildly and looked upset while Fred 2 cradled his head in his hands. Rose was trying to comfort him and James and Al were looking emotionless. Hugo and Scorpius were fidgeting silently and looked nervous, but sad. Lily looked to Fred.

"Professor Snape," Snape looked to the boy named Al. He realized that this child of Potter's had Lily's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you were also killed during the second battle," Snape paled but nodded. He figured sooner or later he was going to die. He looked at the boy and he saw in his eyes that he knew the whole truth. He nodded slowly and ignored the pity looks he received. If they knew, they did not need to give him pity. Dumbledore sighed at the thought of Snape losing his life. The man had gone through hell and to lose his life in the end was too cruel. Lily sniffed.

"F-Fred 2, you h-have t-to tell them," Lily didn't always cry like this, but seeing so much pain in her family was so much, and knowing the next person's death, there was going to a lot of heartache. Molly looked to Lily and then to Fred 2, who was closing his eyes and then he sighed. He looked to his father and uncle, who were curious to what was going on. Fred felt his gut tie in knots as he realized what was wrong.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Molly gasped and George wildly turned to his twin. Everyone looked to Fred, who was looking at Fred 2. Molly shook her head back and forth.

"No, that can't be true, no, no..." Molly looked wildly to the children and not receiving an answer, means that they were speaking the truth. Molly gasped and then began to sob. She reached over and grabbed one of her eldest son, who seemed in shock, and hugged just to make sure he was still there. George was also like he's twin, shellshock. He was going to lose his twin? The one who was his other half? His true best friend? No, no, NO!

"NO!" Fred looked wildly to his twin and saw the crazed, pained look on his face. He reached out to George and placed his arm on his. George looked to his twin and like his mom, grabbed on him to make sure he was still there, still breathing. Everyone had tears in their eyes, especially the weasely's, harry, and Hermione. Did this war destroy everything they cared for? As they continued to cry, the future children had no words to say and just kept their heads down, some with tears, some emotionless. All that was heard was sobs and curses at the loss of so many loved ones.

**This has got to be the toughest chapter for me. I always hated it when they found out who was dead, seeing all that heartache almost had me in tears. I'm sorry for posting so late, but after my mid-terms, my mom started getting sick and has been to the doctor's several times to see what's wrong. I'm worried and I hope that you guys can forgive me for being late. Give me what you think and No flames please. And even though it seems weird, please give a moment of silence for the people who have been hurt by Voldemort's and his followers. Thank you. **


	11. IMPORTANT!

**Attention all my followers, I have bad news and I really need you to read this. My computer had caught a virus and when I got it fixed, all my documents, which mean all the new chapters I had for you guys, are gone. So I have to start all over on those new ones so its gonna take months for me to update again. Please be patient and until then, keep hoping that I can update. Bye :( **


	12. A phone call away

**Hello everyone. Did you miss me? :) Lol i'm sorry i've been gone so long, but my internet is the one to blame. I can't post new chapters because it never works! Anyway, i've received a lot of comments about my last chapter and I realized I forgot a few things. Hopefully this chapter will fix it and there will be a little surprise at the end. :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any products mentioned. **

The room was deadly silent except for an occasional sniffle in the room. The Weasely's were still huddled around Fred and it just seemed like a massive red blur of hair while Hermione was red-eyed and hugging herself. She noticed a hand on her shoulder and looked to Harry, who was biting his lip and she hugged him like a brother and cried on his shoulder. The order had already left to see how they can use this information to help them and right now, the future generation were silent. Lily played with her hands in her lap and looked to James and Al. They locked eyes with her and then looked to Teddy, who nodded and sighed and got up. Everyone looked up to him and he cleared his throat,

"I know what's you just heard is bad, but please understand, that they people who died are always remembered for their bravery," Sirius grinned weakly and Tonks smiled a watery smiled. Remus nodded slowly and Harry and Hermione broke away and she wiped the tears away as she nodded. Rose looked to her father and saw the broken mess he was still. She bit her lip, then noticed Scorpius and he smiled at her and nodded. She smiled shyly back and placed her hand on top of her dad's. He looked to her and he tried to smile, but it came out as a mostly grimace.

"Dad," Rose began, feeling weird calling the 16 year old Ron her dad. He also thought it was weird because he chuckled silently.

"Just call me Ron." He said. Rose nodded.

"Ron, I know how hard it is to hear about losing Uncle Fred, but from what your future self always told me, You are proud of him for fighting for the future time where we live and so that way we can live peacefully," She spoke with a firm voice. Ron chuckled and ruffled her hair and she grimaced and swatted his hand away.

"You sound like Hermione," Hermione glared weakly at Ron and the Weasely family laughed and broke away from the little group. Lily cleared her throat.

"We know its hard to take this in right now, so I guess we should wait till you guys calm down," She whispered as she got up.

"Wait," Lily stopped and everyone looked to Harry. He gulped and looked her in the eye.

"Did anyone else..?" Lily sighed and nodded slowly.

"There was a friend of yours who died, his name was Dobby, I heard and I'm sorry, but Hedwig died as well," Harry groaned and cursed and placed his head into his hands as Hermione rubbed his back. Ron got up and sat down next to him and clasped him on the back as well.

"Sorry mate," He whispered. Harry nodded and smiled at them.

"Thanks guys," Lily, James, and Al smiled and everyone smiled as well. Sirius was looking at Teddy, who was silently looking around.

"It looks like we also lost someone else as well," Everyone looked to Sirius and Remus raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Sirius pointed at Teddy, who inwardly cursed at his detective skills.

"Your future son is showing the signs," Everyone looked to Teddy, who was looking at the floor. Tonks got up and grabbed his arm and he looked her in the eyes.

"It's okay, you know. We are glad your telling us this," She whispered. Teddy nodded and sighed.

"We also lost Mad-eye Moody, which I'm sure Dumbledore knows, since I told him, and also Aunt's Ginny's friend Colin Creevey and so many others who are remembered with a special plaque in Hogwarts on the wall," Tonks gasped and her knees buckled and Remus caught her as she almost collapsed and she buried her face into his chest and silently cried. Ginny went pale and looked to the floor.

"How old was Colin when he..?" She whispered. Victorie bit her lip.

"Only 16," She whispered softly. Ginny closed her eyes and placed her hand over them and shook her head.

"Bloody Idiot," She spoke. Fred and George hugged her and she smiled softly at them. Molly got up while wiping her eyes.

"Well, I'll get started on lunch now," Molly disappeared into the kitchen and everyone began to go into a normal conversation. Lily placed her chin and wandered her eyes around the room. George and Fred seemed to be back to normal and planning more pranks, but Lily could see the pain in George's eyes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking amongst themselves and so were Remus, Tonks, and Sirius. Al and Scorpius were playing chess again with Rose watching them. Lily smiled and shook her head.

_Of course. Some things don't change_ Lily looked to her left and saw Ginny and Victorie talking and smiling about something and Lily grinned at how her mom was so much like her when she was 14. Teddy was smiling softly at them while holding Victorie's hand. Suddenly, Lily heard the sounds of mini explosions and everyone looked to see James and Fred 2 sitting in front of a mini mirror and two small, see-through dragons above it fighting each other. The people in the past looked in awe while Lily looked in shock and anger.

"James..." He turned to her with a surprise look and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Lils?" Lily blinked slowly and stood up.

"Have you had your mirror phone the whole time we've been here?" Al and Scorpius slowly put the chessboard away. Hugo came out from the hallway and raised an eyebrow. Al motioned him quickly toward him and Hugo walked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Al pulled him down.

"Lily is about to kill James," Hugo widened his eyes and grinned.

"Now I wish I had some popcorn, so glad that I came from the bathroom right now," Scorpius and Al nodded and looked back to the confrontation. James paused his game and turned to her.

"Of course I did. Why would I ever leave home without it?" Lily began to shake in anger and gripped her wand.

"So what your telling me is that we could have called Mom and Dad at anytime while we are here and they can get us back?" Fred 2 began to walk away and George looked curious.

"Um, not to be rude, but what the bloody hell is a mirror phone?" Lily was to busy looking at James to answer. Al sighed and turned to George.

"Well, in our future, we have these things some wizards made called mirror phones where we can call other wizards and witches in emergency situations and other things. It's like cellphones to muggles, except mirrors and right now James is about to be castrated because of it," George and Fred nodded and Hermione looked in awe.

"Wow, the future must be very peaceful and advanced," Everyone nodded, but then turned back to Lily and James. James gulped and turned off his game and slowly handed the mirror to Lily.

"Um, my bad Lils, but you know, maybe they won't even be able to get the call, since we are in a different time, so we might have really bad reception, hehe," He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Al shook his head and Rose sighed.

"Three, two, one..."

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Lily raised her wand.

"Electrofius!" A small light appeared at the tip of her wand and she poked James in the shoulder and he gasped as an electric current ran through him and he fell asleep onto the table and Lily sighed and grabbed the mirror. Teddy sighed and stole Lily's wand away and she glared at him. Teddy 'Tsk'-ed her.

"You will recivie your wand when you learn that knocking people out is not a good idea," Lily stuck her tounge out at him and he grinned. Harry coughed and pointed towards the unconscious James.

"Um, is he going to be okay?" Victorie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, thankfully she didn't use all of her magic, so it won't kill him, but there was really no reason to do that," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, he just forgot to mention her had his mirror phone on him and could have called everyone to get us home," Scorpius nodded.

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid of him," Fred 2 grinned sneakily.

"Your not just saying that because it was Rose's idea right?" Rose blushed bright red and raised her fist threateningly to Fred 2 while Scorpius coughed nervously to hide his blush and turned away.

"Got it!" Everyone turned to Lily looking triumph and she grinned at them.

"It's ringing!" Al ran to her and crossed his finger and closed his eyes.

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up..." Al whispered and everyone leaned forward in excitement.

"Hello? James, what is it?" A voice said on the other line and Al and Lily grinned.

"Mom!" They both shouted in glee and everyone blinked in shock and looked to Ginny, who glared at them.

"Will you all stop looking at me?" She whispered furiously, while turning red. Everyone looked away while Harry looked to Al and Lily, who were smiling at each other.

_She must really be a good parent_ Harry thought smiling softly.

"Lily? Al? What are you doing with Jame's mirror phone? And where are you calling? You sound distant?" Al bit his lip.

"Um, you see, that's the bad part, we're.." Lily interrupted him.

"Mom! We got sent back to your 4th year and Dad's 5th year and we can't get back! Teddy, Victorie, Hugo, Rose, James, Fred 2, Scorpius and me and Al all got sent back to Grimmalud Place! Help!" Lily spoke quickly and for a few seconds there was silence, then..

'WHAT!?" Everyone winced at the loudness and Lily pulled the phone away and blinked several times. She pulled the phone back to her ear.

"Mom, everything alright?"

"Lily, how did you get in this situation?" Her voice sound calm, but you could hear the worry in her voice. Lily and Al grimaced.

"James," They spoke at the same time. A sigh was heard and a muttering of 'I should have seen that coming,'

"Um, excuse me?" Everyone turned to the doorway to see Molly with her arms crossed and she pointed to an unconscious James.

"Is that mum?" Future Ginny spoke over the phone. Molly gasped and walked over to Lily and Al.

"Is that one of the kids from the future? Are you eating right dear?" Everyone laughed and Al grinned at how his grandmother never changed. A laugh was heard in the mirror.

"Mom, even when I'm older you still treat me like a child. Al, put me in full-speak mode," Al nodded and everyone forward as Al pressed a button and then a small beam shot out of the mirror and a tall, red-headed woman appeared with freckles on her face. She was wearing a light blue top with some old blue jeans and her hair was up in a long ponytail. The only thing weird was that she was a little grainy and she flickered sometime. She looked around and gaped.

"Bloody Hell, you guy's weren't kidding," The people from the past were still in shock.

"Is that Lil Gin?" Older Ginny turned to see George and Fred and she covered her mouth at the sight of Fred.

"Oh Merlin," She whispered. Fred grimaced and raised a hand.

"Please don't remind me that I'm dead. I cannot be caught in a super hug again," Older Ginny chuckled softly and then turned to everyone else.

"Well, its nice to see all of you while you still look young especially you Ron,"

"Wait? What?" Ron yelped while everyone laughed. Older Ginny laughed.

"So, you're future me?" Ginny asked while raising an eyebrow. Older Ginny grinned and winked at her.

"Of course. After all, I know a secret that Fred and George told me when I was younger that caused me to be uncontrollably itchy for an entire week, oops," Older Ginny said at the end as she smacked her palm to her forehead. Molly turned and glared at the twins.

"That was you two?! She couldn't stand still without scratching herself!" George and Fred chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Mum," They both spoke. Ginny grimaced and nodded.

"Yeah, your me, I didn't tell anyone that secret because I was stupid enough to fall for that," Everyone chuckled and Older Ginny spotted her unconscious son and pointed to him.

"Lily, what did you do?" Lily gaped and Al snickered.

"What?! Why do you blame me?" Older Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Because your my child," Ginny blushed at hearing her older self say that and Harry bit his lip as he remembered that Ginny was the mother of his children. Lily grumbled and Teddy stepped up.

"Um, Aunt Ginny," Ginny blinked and realized that more kids were there.

"You all were sent back? Even you Scorpius!? Merlin, your dad is gonna be pissed," Scorpius grimaced.

"Yeah, just be called my sister wasn't pulled into this," **AN: I decided to give Scorpius a little sister. You'll see her soon. **Rose nodded.

"Yeah, your dad would be even more pissed," Victorie sighed.

"Yeah we get it. Mr Malfoy will be mad. Can we figure out a way out of the past before we tell him?" Older Ginny smirked.

"Relax Victorie, I know your only in a hurry because a certain doctor's appointment is coming up," Victorie twitched and Teddy pulled her down to her seat. Molly grinned softly at that news. Older Ginny clapped her hands and the hologram flickered for a moment.

"Okay, so let's see who else is here. Al, James, Lily, Scorpius, Rose, Teddy, Victorie, and then there's," Older Ginny squinted and then smiled.

Hugo, Fred 2, just because your hiding doesn't mean I know your not there," A curse was heard from behind Sirius and Remus and the two boys mentioned came out from behind a case and Hugo grinned at Older Ginny.

"Hey Auntie! Where's Mum and Dad?" Older Ginny grinned and slyly looked at a blushing Hermione and a maroon Ron.

"Well, by those faces I can tell you know who Hugo and Rose's parents are?" Everyone snickered and Fred grinned.

"Yes, it was a hilarious moments for us," Hermione glared at him and Ron rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Older Ginny grinned.

"So you know who's Fred 2's mother is as well?" Fred stuck his tongue out at her and George laughed. Teddy coughed. Older Ginny turned to him and snapped her fingers.

"Right, got to speed up the process, well, I'll just call your father and hope he's back from his mission with Ron," Al blinked.

"Hold on, Dad was coming back after that month whole mission today!?" Older Ginny nodded slowly and Al smacked the unconscious James on the back of his head and he bolted up and grabbed his head and glared at Al.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"James Sirius Potter! Watch that mouth of yours!" James gulped and stared at the hologram of his mother glaring at him.

"Hey mom, how long have you been here?" Older Ginny sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Long enough to know you disobeyed my warning of going into your Father's study. And to see you unconscious," James bowed his head.

"I'm sorry," Sirius remembered how he and James used to always feel bad everytime James's mother scolded them. Remus smiled softly and Sirius nodded in agreement. The future was good. Older Ginny smiled and sighed.

"Okay, so I am going to try and get everybody together and tell them of this situation, in the mean time, you guys just stay safe and whatever happens, you must **stay safe,**" The future kids nodded and Older Ginny turned to the past lives.

"I hope they won't be much trouble," molly waved her hand and smiled.

"Of course dear, and you just make sure to find a way to help," Older Ginny grinned.

"Of course mum," Older Ginny held two fingers to her forehead and saluted them.

"Well, I'm off to find everyone, so be safe," Her hologram flickered and then disappeared. All was quiet, then Ron and Hugo's stomach's both growled.

"Is lunch ready yet?" They both said and everyone chuckled as they began to eat lunch. Al looked around and saw how everyone was having good fun and looked over to see his past mom and dad quietly having a small conversation, with Ginny laughing and Harry smiling and he grinned at how maybe the future can be changed for the better of things.

**Hey everyone, have you missed me? Of course you have. I hoped you all loved my new chapter, and if it seems a little bland, well, I've had a little trouble writing because I want to make the story longer, so if you guys have any ideas, message me and I'll try and work it into the story. I hope you guys have an awesome summer! Later! I'll post again soon!**


	13. Suprise Visit!

**I'm so sorry! To all my Followers, I know it's been so long since I've last updated on Time travel gone wrong, but I've been so busy with everyday life, then there are my other stories, which I had major writers block on and then I'm trying to write my own short novel and even then I have writers block! But' I haven't forgotten about you guys, so with that said and done, let's get this rolling! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other sponsors mentioned. **

_Last chapter: _

"_Is lunch ready yet?" They both said and everyone chuckled as they began to eat lunch. Al looked around and saw how everyone was having good fun and looked over to see his past mom and dad quietly having a small conversation, with Ginny laughing and Harry smiling and he grinned at how maybe the future can be changed for the better of things._

Future Gen's time:

Ginny had stopped the call and then collapsed to the couch and covered her mouth in horror. She may have put up a front for her children, but she was scared out of her mind! She covered her eyes and tried to remain calm. It seemed like the kids were stuck somewhere safe, so she breathed slowly and picked up the mirror and phoned Hermione and heard the ringing and was tapping her foot in a hurry.

"Pick up, please merlin, pick up!" She whispered. Her prayers were answered when she heard the familiar click and a 'Hello?'

"Hermione, we have a serious problem!" Ginny spoke quickly and walked into the kitchen.

"_What happened? Did James and Fred cast an invisible spell on Hugo again? _Ginny laughed shakily.

"I wish. No, apparently this time, they sent Rose, Hugo, Scorpius, Al, Lily, Teddy, and Victorie to the past using the prototype time turner that you gave Harry to look over," A silence was heard on the other line and Ginny frowned and leaned into the phone.

"Hermione?"

"_Ginny, call Harry now. I'll get Ron and we'll be over there in 5 minutes," _A click was heard and Ginny blinked and looked down at the phone and sighed.

"I hope you have a plan Hermione," She whispered and then she heard a loud crack from the living room and she face-palmed as she realized her husband was home.

"Well, speak of the devil," She muttered and walked into the living room to see Harry putting away a long black cloak and he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw her and smiled as he turned to her. Harry's hair was still the same messy black hair and his scar was barely visible and his bright green eyes were shown behind new glasses and he had slight facial hair and was also taller and more built from the Auror work. He walked over to Ginny and kissed her and she kissed back and smiled as he pulled away, but then frowned as she remembered her children and Harry saw her frown and gave her a worried look.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Ginny bit her lip and looked him in the eyes.

"Harry, the kids..." She faltered as she looked to the ground and Harry suddenly realized that his children hadn't tackled him to the ground yet. Harry frowned and grabbed Ginny by the shoulders softly.

"Gin, where are the kids?" Ginny closed her eyes and exhaled shakily.

"James and Fred had accidentally used the Time turner from your office and they sent themselves and Lily, Rose, Hugo, Teddy, Scorpius, and Victorie into the past," A voice said from the doorway and the two looked to see Hermione wearing a frown on her face as she walked in and Ron walked in behind her, his red hair bright as ever and also sporting some facial hair and wearing a long cloak and holding her hand. Harry felt the color drain from his face and pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down and Ginny sat down next to him and hugged him close. Hermione threw her coat down and bit her lip as she thought of a plan.

"There is a way to get them back. We just need to find out where they were sent and also send two people to get them back with another Time Turner," They all looked up and Ron gaped.

"That's it? No catch?" Hermione glared at him and he coughed.

"Sorry,' He muttered sheepishly. Hermione smiled sweetly.

"That's all right. You can tell everyone else and including telling Draco how his son was also sent to the past," Ron swore under his breath. Ginny coughed to get their attention and everyone looked to her and she pulled out the mirror phone.

"Um, it looks we can contact them with the mirror phone, because Lily and the others had called me using Jame's mirror phone," Hermione looked shocked and Harry seemed relieved.

"Thank Merlin," He muttered and laid back onto the couch and ran his hands through his hair. Ron took the mirror phone and looked curiously at it.

"So, does that mean we can call them anytime?" Ginny nodded and Ron was about to call the phone when Hermione snatched it away and walked away. Ginny blinked and then looked to Harry, who also looked confused. They both looked to Hermione, who had the phone to her ear.

"Um, what are you doing?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious isn't it? Calling my nephew's phone to hear that my daughter and son are all right!" Hermione yelled as she turned away and Harry felt bad about only worrying about his children.

"Mione, sorry," He said and Hermione shrugged and smiled at him.

"It's all right. I think you would have snapped at me too," Harry smiled and Ginny shook her head and sighed.

"I hope their okay," She muttered and Harry took her hand and kissed it.

"It's all right," Harry suddenly smirked.

"After all, the Potter and Weasely family has the best luck in the world," Ginny giggled as Hermione snorted.

~_In the past~_

Lily sighed as she sat in the chair and looked around the room. James and Fred were battling each other on Jame's phone, using an app called _Dragons and Wizards, _Al and Hugo were playing exploding Snap and it looked like Hugo was losing badly, Rose and Victorie were talking quietly and whatever they were talking about was making Rose blush, so it was probably about crushes, and Teddy was talking to Scorpius about new spells. The adults had left to hold a meeting for the order and since the others were too young, they had gone upstairs to either sulk or talk about their vacation. The adults had wanted the future gen to wait in the other room to talk more so right now Lily was bored out of her mind waiting and sighed again. Teddy saw Lily looking sad and stepped away from Scorpius, who blinked in surprise and saw Teddy walking over to Lily. Teddy knelt down to her and ruffled her hair and she swatted his hand away.

"What's wrong Lils?" Everyone had broken away from what they were doing and saw Lily looking sad and Teddy trying to talking to her.

"I want to go home," She mumbled softly and Teddy sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Well, that might take a while Lils. We don't know how to get back and we don't know when Aunt Ginny will tell Uncle Harry and get us back to our time," Lily stood up and the chair shook from the force of her standing up so fast.

"Well, I don't care! I just want to go home! I miss the family! I miss my friends! We were supposed to go to Diagon Alley today and then we would shop and have fun and talk about how vacation was awesome and laugh and…" Lily was biting her lip and trying to keep from crying. Teddy was silent as he stared down at the floor and so was everyone else.

"Teddy, I just want to see Mom and Dad again, the mom and Dad I know," She whispered. Teddy sighed and looked to Victorie for advice and she smiled and whipped out her wand and pointed it to a radio and then the radio began to play some music and everyone recognized the song. James gaped and Al looked shocked. Lily started to cry and Teddy smirked and shook his head. This song was something their mother had played whenever their father went on missions across the world and she said it was a way of hoping he was safe. It didn't play lyrics, but gave a soft sound that always made Lily laugh when she was younger and then her father would appear from the door and they would laugh and have fun with mom, James, and Al.

"Lils," Teddy whispered as he got up and pulled her along and hugged her close. Lily held him close. Teddy always knew when she was upset and she felt like he was another brother to her and he would protect her.

"I'm sorry, I'm being such a brat," She said to everyone and they all smiled softly and Lily felt her arm being pulled and saw James and Al shaking their heads and smiling.

"Well you were, but that's just you," James said with a grin and Lily glare at him with watery eyes. Al face-palmed and sighed. James bowed down slightly and held his hand out and Lily giggled and she pulled away from Teddy and curtsied and she and James dance like ballroom dancers, excepting with James cracking jokes and Lily punching him and laughing. Everyone laughed and then the music got louder and Scorpius looked at Rose and she was laughing and he got up and bowed to her as well and she smiled and took his hand and they danced on the floor as well. Teddy took Victorie and she laughed as he glided her across the room. Lucky for him, he didn't have much of his mother's clumsiness. Al, Fred 2, and Hugo grinned and then pulled clicked on Jame's phone and then a trumpet and a small drum set appeared and Al took the drums, Fred 2 took a guitar, and Hugo took the trumpet and the music had disappeared, but they were keeping the beat alive with something fun and everyone was laughing and not caring about where they were again. James and Lily were in the middle of the room and the siblings laughed as James spinned her around and Lily realized as long as she had her family, then she had nothing to worry about. The noise had escalated and then the others had appeared and everyone looked at the scene in front of them.

Al was beating on the drums with eyes closed and Fred 2 was jumping around playing the guitar and Hugo was blowing on the trumpet with feeling. James and Lily were jumping around to the beat and so were Teddy and Victorie and Scorpius and Rose. Everyone was giggling and then Fred and George joined in and then did the future gen notice everyone and they all laughed and waved them over and they all looked confused, but Sirius barked a laugh and tried to join in but he didn't have much dancing skills, which just made Lily laugh more with tears of laughter and soon, everyone was laughing and then the song was beginning to change into something more with feeling, so Lily, James, Scorpius, and Rose pulled the others out and then pointed to the last couple with smiles.

"They're the best when it comes to this," Lily said and everyone looked to see Teddy with his eyes closed and his hair had changed from the blue turquoise to a golden brown and his eyes had changed to more browner with a glint and he grinned wolfishly as he twirled Victorie and pulled her to his chest and she grinned and blushed and he snapped her back out and she went back to him and he lifted her up by the waist and she laughed he continued to twirl her around and lead her in the dance and she closed her eyes and let him lead her. Tonks smiled with tears at her son's happiness and Remus had a look of pride and happiness at his son. Soon, Fred stopped the guitar with one final strum, Hugo stopped with a final note, and Al slammed down on the drums and it was quiet. Teddy had bent Victorie by the end and she was facing the crowd and then clapping was heard and she opened her eyes and blushed as she saw everyone and Teddy looked in shock.

"What the hell?" He said. He accidentally lost his footing and then he tumbled to the floor along with Victorie and everyone laughed as the tension broke and Victorie glared at them from the floor and rubbed her back and Teddy laughed nervously as she looked at them with a fire in her eyes. He gulped and looked to Scorpius for help and Scorpius decided to help his cousin out of trouble.

"So, when did you all enter?" He asked the others and Teddy silently thanked his cousin for the distraction. Fred and George blinked and then realized.

"Well, you see,"

"Fred and I"

"Were making some new products,"

"When we heard music,"

"And, being curious, we decided,"

"To investigate and then everyone else came,"

"And to our surprise, we see you little bugger's dancing,"

"And mini-me and Harry's clone and Ron's son rocking out," Al scratched his head in embarrassment and Hugo turned a dark red. It only seemed that Fred 2's ego increased.

"Well, that was nothing. You should see when James plays. He's a genius." James chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Well, I wouldn't want to brag, but..." He went quiet as Lily clamped a hand over his mouth and she looked at him with a smile.

"Well, you just said you didn't want to brag, right?" He glared at her and she smiled sweetly. Fred and George shivered at that smile. It looked like the same one Ginny always gave someone. Speaking of Ginny, she had traveled over and was looking curiously at the drums.

"Hey Al, who taught you how to play?" Al blinked as he saw her and scratched a drumstick to his hair.

"Um, it was both Dad and Mom who taught me, but dad taught James how to play guitar and then Mom taught Lily to sing," They all looked to Lily, who blushed red and she glared at Al, who grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Lily sighed and she nodded.

"Yes, I can sign, but I'm not going to, because, one: It's embarrassing and two: Don't we have something more important to figure, oh I don't know, how to get back home?" She turned to Teddy, who laughed nervously and looked away.

"I don't have all the answers you know," He mumbled and Victorie sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who is working in the Ministry right now and can bypass their regulations," Teddy sighed and covered his hands with his face and sat down.

"Listen, the only way to get home is by using that Time turner that James and Fred 2 were messing with and we don't have that, so we have to wait for Aunt Ginny and the others to get us back," The others were silent and Teddy sighed in relief that they got off the topic. Truth to be told, he didn't have a clue on how they were going to get back. He just hoped everyone would be calm about it. Just then, Molly came into the room wearing an apron.

"Lunch is ready," She said and everyone went to go grab something to eat and to not worry about the situation anymore.

_Back in the Future_

Louis Weasely was just you average curious kid and was peeking into the living room where all the adults were, arguing and looking panicked. His dad had brought him and Dominique over and told them to wait. Dominique just started talking on her mirror phone and Louis wondered where James and the others were so that way he could have some fun with his cousins.

"Hey Louis, what are they talking about?" Louis turned around to see a girl about his age with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a red tee and some brown khaki's and she had her hair up in a ponytail.

"I don't know Alexis, but your dad seems pretty mad about it. Maybe it's because your brother's gone too," Louis saw that Mr. Malfoy was arguing with his Uncle Harry about his son 'Stuck in the past' and 'Better fix this Potter'. Mr. Malfoy wasn't that friendly with the family sometimes, but when his son became friends with Al and his daughter was sorted into Ravenclaw, he mellowed out a little bit. Louis and Alexis leaned out more to hear about the conversation.

"So tell me how they bloody hell they got sent back in time, Potter?"

"I told you already, James had accidentally set off the prototype for the new Time Turners and sent them back to our 5th year!"

"Harry, calm down, now, listen Malfoy, there is a way to get them back, we just need to set the right coordinates for the time turner and send two of us back to get them back and make sure they didn't mess up the time line," 

"Well, it's obvious that I and Harry should go, I mean, we can handle the past,"

"Weasely, that is my son, and I say I should go back,"

"Oh yeah, that will work out just well, let's also send back some other guy who was our worst enemy in the past, really smart,"

"I don't see you coming up with anything,"

"Pompous little..!" Louis and Alexis widened their eyes at Ron's words and winced when Hermione smacked him in the back of the head. Louis saw something glittering on the table and nudged Alexis, who looked curious at him and he pointed towards the table towards the time turner.

"You're not thinking?" She whispered heatedly. Louis grinned and nodded and started to creep silently towards the table. Alexis widened her eyes.

"Louis! No!" She hissed, but he wasn't listening to her. She cursed and started to follow him. Back to the adults, Bill was sighing in frustration as Ron and the Malfoy kid argued back and forth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Louis pick up something and saw Malfoy's daughter next to him as they tried to grab it from each other. Bill's eyes widened.

"Louis, stop!" He shouted and everyone turned and then both children dropped it as it crashed and broke, then there was a bright blue light and everyone shielded their eyes and then when it was over, Louis and Alexis were gone.

"Aw crap," Harry said as he smacked his forehead.

_In the Past_

Everyone was laughing and eating with each other when they saw a blue light appear from the hallway and the adults and children ran out and saw a boy with red flaming hair and had the same facial features as Victorie and was groaning in pain and as he sat up, the light appeared again and a girl with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and red t-shirt and brown khaki's appeared and landed on him.

"Ow! Alexis, get off me,"

"Well, it's your fault I landed on you! I told you not to touch it!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Victorie and Scorpius recognized those voices and paled.

"Alexis?"

"Louis!?" The two named turn and saw everyone they knew and some unfamiliar faces and then saw the angry look on their siblings faces and grinned nervously.

"Hello everyone," They both said nervously.

**I am so sorry! I never meant to be gone so long. I really am sorry everyone, but with everything that's been going on and the fact that my grandpa lost his job and everything, plus I'm also taking my mid-terms and the SAT's soon, and it's just been a crazy year and it only just started! Well, I'm sorry that I've been gone so long and I hoped you liked my chapter. We got Louis in now, and plus here's Scorpius little sister! I hope you all like it and No flames please! Bye!**


	14. The way back home!

**So, how's everyone been doing? I hope you all arn't mad that I posted this late, but you know what's weird? I had the whole chapter almost thought out, it was almost done when...MY FUCKING COMPUTER DELETES ALL MY HARD WORK! I'm really sorry that it took so long to make this, but i promise you all that i will make sure it never happens again. So, I believe that i have at least two more chapters for this story and then it will end. So, Let's get this show rolling! **

_Previous chapter:_

_Everyone was laughing and eating with each other when they saw a blue light appear from the hallway and the adults and children ran out and saw a boy with red flaming hair and had the same facial features as Victorie and was groaning in pain and as he sat up, the light appeared again and a girl with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and red t-shirt and brown khaki's appeared and landed on him. _

"_Ow! Alexis, get off me," _

"_Well, it's your fault I landed on you! I told you not to touch it!" _

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Victorie and Scorpius recognized those voices and paled. _

"_Alexis?" _

"_Louis!?" The two named turn and saw everyone they knew and some unfamiliar faces and then saw the angry look on their siblings faces and grinned nervously. _

Present:

"So, care to explain to me on how you got here, Alexis?" Scorpius stared down at his baby sister and Alexis nervously moved her feet and smiled.

"Um, would you believe that I tried to stop him from touching that weird hourglass?" She pointed to Louis and he blanched at her.

"What the heck Alexis?! You just sold me out like that?" Alexis shrugged.

"Sorry man, we may be best friends, but even I know when you have to get out of a bad situation," Alexis smiled and flashed the peace sign at him and he glared. Victorie glared down at her brother and pulled his ear.

"Ow! That hurts Victorie!"

"Well, serves you right for toying with something you shouldn't have! Now Dad is gonna freak even more!"

"But it wasn't fair that you all got to go on some cool adventure!"

"It's not an adventure! We got stuck here because some two idiots dragged us all into this!" James and Fred 2 yelled "Hey!" but Victorie just glared at them and they gulped and went silent. Teddy sighed and walked towards to help pull Louis out of this situation.

"Now Victorie, let's give them a chance to explain, okay?" Victorie was about to yell at him, but she just couldn't argue with him when he was looking her straight in the eye, especially since he had changed his eye color to his original dark-brown eyes. She blushed and sighed.

"Fine, I'll let it slide, but for now," Louis thanked the heavens that Teddy was able to save his hide. Alexis snorted at his prayer and she realized that Scropius was still glaring at her.

"Oh come on Scorp, it's not like I wanted to come! I was dragged into this! Why come to the past where i never even existed?!" Scropius sighed and Rose placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her and smiled.

"All right, fine. But while your here, you have to stay with me, got it?" Alexis rolled her eyes. He was just so overprotective sometimes.

"So anyway, aren't you guys going to introduce us to the people who don't already know us?" The past group was veryy curious to know who they were. They could guess that Louis was Victorie's brother, since he looked like a mini Bill, his head with flaring red hair and a cute face. The girl they didn't know, but it seemed like she was at least related to the Malfoy's. Scorpius nodded and turned to the group.

"This here is my little sister, Alexis Rose Malfoy. She's about 9 years old, but she acts like a 7 year old alot," Scorpius said with a grin and Alexis turned red and kicked her brother in the shins. He winced and grabbed his shin in pain.

"Ow! That hurt Alex!" Alexis huffed and turned away. Rose giggled and Alexis smiled and hugged her.

"Rose! How's my favortie future sister-in-law?" Rose turned a dark shade of red and Scorpius coughed loudly to hopefully drown out her question, but to no avail. James and Fred 2 snickered and Ron raised his eyebrows. Hermione giggled at their flushed faces and then remebered that Rose would really be her daughter, that she actually married Ron! Hermione blushed softly at that thought and just couldn't believe that he would notice her feelings. After the whole Ball fiasco last year, she thought that he would began to like her, but it seemed like a fleeting dream. She was so lost in her thoughts,she didn't notice Fred and George's michevous grins.

"That sounds like a great idea,"

"But he's gonna need the Parent's permission first," They both finished with amusement in their voices and Ron and Hermione blushed red, peeked at each other and looked away quickly. Harry hoped that they got together soon, or at least without any problems. Hugo rolled his eyes as his sister was blushing furiously and Scorpius too. They thought they could hide the fact that they were dating, but it didn't help much when Hugo accidentally saw them kissing. Hugo gagged at that memory. Al saved his best friend by changing the subject.

"So Alexis, how did you get here anyway?" Alexis blushed softly as Al directed his gaze to her, with his intense green eyes. She coughed and glared at Louis.

"Well, I told Louis to leave that device alone, but nooo, he thoght it would be fun to mess with it. Now we're stuck here with you guys, so let's make the best of it," She grinned and the past group relaxed her smile, knowing she wasn't that bad.

"Hey Scorpius and Alexis, just wondering, but who is your mom? We all know who your dad is at least?" Ginny asked, being curious. Ale xis grinned and Scorpius laughed softy.

"Well, don't be suprised, but my mother's not actually from England, she's from Russia, her name is Alexandra Malfoy nee Stravako, and she' a half-blood witch too," Everyone from the past looked shocked, especially the Trio. Malfoy, the pureblood fanatic, with a half-blodd?!

"Malfoy with a half-blood wife? Wow, the future is crazy," Ron muttered loudly and Hermione jabbed her elbow into his stomach and he winced and glared at her.

"The hell was that for Hermione?!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to sound so rude about her status. So what if she's half blood?!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't being rude, i was stating the obvious, what's wrong with that?"

"Honestly, you can be so tactless sometimes!"

"I'm tactless?! Coming from the girl who spews words that nobody even understands!"

"Well at least I don't try and start arguments all the time!"

"When do I do that!?

"Your doing it right now!"

"That's because you punched me in the gut!"

"Because you were being rude!"

"I was just stating the obvious!" Hermione and Ron continue to argue and Rose and Hugo blinked.

"Wow, Mum was right, her and Dad did used to argue all the time," He muttered and Rose looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean used to? They still argue like that," Hugo suddenly remembered that.

"Oh yeah. Uncle Harry always said that it was their weird way of flirting," Hugo and Rose inwardly gagged at the thought of their parents flirting and got off topic. Harry sighed as his two best friends argued and looked next to him to see Ginny talking with Lily about more things from the future and he just couldn't believe that they would end up married. How did Ron not kill him for marrying his sister again? Al sighed and went to the kitchen for a snack. He saw his grandmother working and she turned around and smiled at him.

"Why hello dear. Do you need anything?" Al scarthced his head.

"Uh, just came in to grab something to eat grandma," Al covered his mouth and gulped.

"Uh, sorry," He muttered. Molly smiled and patted him on the head.

"It's okay dear. I'm glad to knowat our future looks bright, with some..loss," Molly felt the tears gather at the corner of her eyes, but smiled and brushed them off.

"Now, what do you want sweetie?" Al inwardly winced. That was what his mom always asked him when he wanted something to eat or a question. Al felt the weight of his trobles come full blast and felt the tears fall down his face and Molly gasped and grabbed him in a bear hug and Al just silently cried while Molly comforted him. James walked in and saw it and felt guilty. This was all his fault, Lily being sad and now Al. Some big brother he was. James walked away and sat down in the dining room, gloomy. Sirius saw him and walked over.

"Something on your mind?" James looked up at him and sighed.

"This is all my fault," He muttered as he planted his face onto the table.

"What's all your fault?"

"I'm the one who dragged everyone into this. I...I was just curious about the device, I wasn't expecting it to go off, me and Fred 2...we just wanted to see what it was like," James whispered and Sirius realized how guilty this kid felt.

"It's not your fault James," Sirius inwardly winced at saying that. It brought back some memories of him and James. "I'm sure you didn't know it was going to go off,"

"Yeah, but what if we can't get back home? What if we're stuck here? Or what if we change the past, and we might never be born?"

"I think I can answer that," Both looked up to see Remus, smiling as he sat down next to Sirius.

"Listen James, just because you came into the past, doesn't mean that it will be changed greatly like what you believe will happen. Everyone will always follow the path they have made for themselves and sooner or later, they will experience the things have created the future you live in," James blinked at that thought and Sirius grinned.

"Good ol Moony, always spewing wise knowledge,' Sirius patted him on the back and he grinned.

"Well, someone had to be the brains of our group," Sirius nodded.

"Yeah-Hey! I had brains!" Remus laughed.

"Yeah, but it was mostly focused on pranks and girls," Sirius thought for a minute.

"Damn, you may be right," James grinned at their banter and sat up, determination in his mind.

"I think i might know a way to get ourselves home!" Sirius and Remus looked up, suprised.

"Really? How are you gonna do that?" Sirius asked and James grinned.

"Well, it might involve breaking a few important rules, but it might just work," James grinned at them as he started to leave.

"Thanks for listening to me, Moony and Padfoot," Remus and Sirius blinked as he said that and he walked out. Sirius grinned, a few tears catching his eyes.

"That kid looks way too much like his grandfather," He chocked. Remus nodded, a gleam in his eye.

"Yeah, but I believe he's also just like his father as well," Remus smiled and Sirius laughed and grinned.

Outside the room

"Guys! Guys! I got it!" Everyone stopped conversating with each other and saw James run up to them in glee. He ran into the kitchen, grabbing Al who was eating a treacle tart and looked irritated.

"Why did you grab me like that? I was eating!" He said as he continued to eat. James grinned and clasped his brother on the shoulder.

"Because my dear brother, I have found a way to get us back home!" The future group gaped at him while the past looked shocked.

"James, even I don't know how to get back, and I at least graduated school and are a ministry offical," Teddy said, exasperated. James just wiggled his finger at him.

"That's the point. We need an official in order to get this show rolling," Teddy froze as he realized what he was saying.

"You do realize that is completely illegal, not to mention dangerous," James nodded and grinned.

"All the better reason to try it out," Lily looked confused.

"I'm sorry, but what the bloody hell are you two talking about?" James turned to her and smiled.

"I'm talking about Teddy using the spell that can actually help with time travel," Everyone gasped and Teddy sighed.

"Yes, there was a spell to help us get out of this mess that I knew, since all officals are required to at least know the incantation," Al looked shocked, then angry.

"Well, why didn't you use it in the first place?!" Teddy sighed.

"Because the spell might not even take us back home. There's always that 50/50 chance we might end even further in the past or future, that's why it's illegal to use, since we don't want people jumping all over in time," The future group looked shocked that there was a spell like that. James nodded.

"Yeah, but Teddy, your a great wizard, and let's face it, your the only one here who actually knows the spell and could pull it off right. Come on Teddy, I know you can do it," Teddy was about to protest when Victorie placed her hand on his and he looked at her and she smiled at him.

"James is right. You are capable of pulling it off," Teddy bit his lip and looked to everyone. Scorpius and Al nodded in agreement and Alexis and Hugo grinned. Lily and Rose gave him a thumbs up and Hugo grinned.

"If there's one thing i trust, it's Teddy and his skills," Fred 2 shouted with glee and James high-fived his cousin. Teddy looked down to the floor.

"But what if it goes wrong? I could put you all in danger!" He yelled, his eyes closed. He felt a hand that was slightly more bigger then Victorie's and he looked to see his mom smiling at him. His dad stood beside her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Wotcher Teddy, if you are my son, then you should know that you can do anything as long as you have faith in yourself," Tonks said, her eyes glittering with tears and her hair bright pink. Remus nodded in agreement and Teddy felt ters gaathering at his face. He gulped and exhaled.

"All right, I'll do it,"

**And that's where I'll end it for now. I'm sorry if it may seem short, but I'm trying to prepare for the big chapter next time and then there will be of course an epilouge. I hope you all enjoy this week 's chapter and hopefully I won't have anymore problems with my computer and won't be so late. So, with that i bid you a farewell, and until next time my friends. **


	15. Final Goodbye

**Hello, hello, hello! I am so so sorry that I have been gone for so long, but I actually did not have a computer anymore for a while, and I just got a new laptop, thanks to me finally in college now! Which means it might take longer times for me to update any chapters, but this story is almost over….*sob* I can't believe it! This is actually the ending, but I am going to add an epilogue for everyone, so without further ado, let us enter my last chapter of Time Travel gone wrong! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any other items mentioned. **

_**Last chapter: **_

_"Yeah, but Teddy, you're a great wizard, and let's face it, you're the only one here who actually knows the spell and could pull it off right. Come on Teddy, I know you can do it," Teddy was about to protest when Victorie placed her hand on his and he looked at her and she smiled at him._

_"James is right. You are capable of pulling it off," Teddy bit his lip and looked to everyone. Scorpius and Al nodded in agreement and Alexis and Hugo grinned. Lily and Rose gave him a thumbs up and Hugo grinned._

_"If there's one thing i trust, its Teddy and his skills," Fred 2 shouted with glee and James high-fived his cousin. Teddy looked down to the floor._

_"But what if it goes wrong? I could put you all in danger!" He yelled, his eyes closed. He felt a hand that was slightly bigger then Victorie's and he looked to see his mom smiling at him. His dad stood beside her, his hand on her shoulder._

_"Wotcher Teddy, if you are my son, then you should know that you can do anything as long as you have faith in yourself," Tonks said, her eyes glittering with tears and her hair bright pink. Remus nodded in agreement and Teddy felt tears gathering at his face. He gulped and exhaled._

_"All right, I'll do it_

Present:

Teddy exhaled slowly as he held up his wand, concentration in his eyes. James and Victorie were behind him, their wands also raised up. The spell was very dangerous if you did not have more experienced people backing you up. The reason Teddy was using James was because he knew that none of the past people knew the spell and Victorie was the only other one who had good experience, but he needed another. Teddy bit his lip and looked back to everyone who was watching, then looked to his parents, who were smiling at him, but with sadness in their eyes.

_I won't be able to see them anymore _Teddy thought with realization. He felt tears prick in his eyes, but he suddenly remembered what his Uncle Harry had told him one day when he was really upset about his parents

_Flashback: _

_Teddy was sitting on grass, glaring at two gravestones and remaining silent. A figure began to approach him and Teddy turned to see Harry walking towards him and then sitting down next to him, silent as well. They remained silent until Harry spoke up. _

"_Andromeda told me that you had beaten up this one boy at school before break. They told her that you've been having temper problem. Care to talk?" Harry spoke softly, looking at the sky. Teddy pulled his knees up to his face and glared even harder at the stones. _

"_He was saying how I don't know what's it's like to have a real family, cause I don't have my mom and dad with me. Just Aunt Andy and everyone else. So, I punched him for insulting everyone, but I'm mad at me mom and dad even more," Teddy mumbled and Harry nodded and sighed. _

"_I know how you feel. When I lost my mom and dad, I didn't really get it, but as I got older, I also got frustrated as well. They left me behind and I never knew what it was like to have a real family, but then I met the Weasely's and everyone else, and it didn't feel so bad but you know what else?" Teddy lifted his head and looked at him. Harry smiled down at him. _

"_Just because we can't see them anymore, doesn't mean that they aren't there with you. Don't forget what I'm telling you?" Harry smiled and ruffled his hair and Teddy began to cry softly and Harry held him as he cried. _

Teddy sighed and smiled at them.

"Even though we cannot see each other, we will always be with," Teddy spoke and Tonks nodded, tears on her face with Remus hugging her shoulder. Teddy closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

_Timetactius Revealious! _Teddy spoke and then a bright blue stream erupted from and then Victorie and James spoke the same words, but the streams were not as powerful as Teddy's. The beams merged together and then a large blue portal appeared before them. Teddy looked closely at it and noticed Older Harry's living room and grinned in triumph.

"All right! I got it open, so I need everyone from the future to jump in now while I hold the portal! James and Victorie, you can let go now!" Teddy shouted and they nodded and released their wands. Victorie looked to Alexis and Hugo.

"Ok, you two jump in first," Hugo grumbled at that fact, but Alexis hit him over the head and nodded. They both turned to the past group.

"We're going to get such a scolding from you guys soon, so please be easy on us," Hugo spoke and Alexis rolled her eyes and pushed him through.

"It's not like they're going to remember it anyway," Alexis muttered under her breath and jumped through. Remus was able to hear her due to his sensitive hearing and smiled a sad smile. He knew that they had to alter their memories so the future wouldn't change, but it still hurt that he would only see his son this one time. As Hugo and Alexis disappeared, Scorpius and Rose were the next to follow. Rose faltered somewhat and Scorpius looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked and reached for her hand, but retracted due to the glare Ron was giving him. Figures he would still be scared of him even when he was about the same age as him. Rose didn't notice and kept looking at the portal.

"It's just….I'm scared that it might end badly. What if we all end up somewhere else?" Rose was almost to tears when she felt someone grab her hand and she looked to see Scorpius looking at her with determined and intense eyes.

"I'll be with you the entire way, so that way, you're not alone through this," He said and Rose turned a bright red, while Scorpius had a light pink to his face. Ron was twitching in annoyance, but Hermione grabbed his hand and he looked surprised at her, but she was staring straight, red in the face and not looking at him. Ron blinked and turned maroon, but didn't say anything. Rose turned to them and waved.

"I guess I'll be seeing you both soon, but goodbye" She said with a smile. Scorpius grinned and looked to everyone.

"Thanks for not treating me like some prejudice prat, and I swear my Dad does get better in the future….somewhat," He grinned and jumped into the portal along with Rose. James, Albus, and Lily all grabbed each other's hands and looked to the whole past.

"Thanks for taking care of us while we were here. Even though we're all going to see you soon, we're never going to forget this," Lily said with a smile. She then went over to Sirius and hugged him, who looked surprised.

"I'm glad I got to meet the Uncle my dad always loved to talk about," Lily spoke softly and Sirius smiled, ignoring the prick of tears and hugged her back. Lily smiled and waved at everyone and then jumped into the portal, her red hair flying behind her. James smirked at everyone and clapped his hands together.

"Yeah, I am not one for emotional goodbyes, so I will let you all know that now. But I do want to say Thanks for all the help you've given me and thanks for being so kind to us and helping me and Fred 2 with our pranks Sirius!" He grinned and gave a thumbs up to him and Sirius gave one back. He patted Al on the back.

"See ya on the other side bro," James jumped through and Al was about to go when Fred 2 went ahead of him.

"It seems better for me to go, and then you give your goodbyes after me, Fred 2 whispered and Al shrugged. Fred 2 looked to the entire past and bowed.

"I thank you all for having someone as wonderful as me to be here and I do appreciate everything you have done for us," Fred 2 looked to his dad and his Uncle Fred.

"My dad always loved talking about my uncle and telling me all the stuff they got into as teens, so I was always proud to live up to you," Fred 2 grinned at Fred, who grinned back and nodded.

"See ya little me, and give George a good kick from me as well," The past George smacked his head and Fred 2 laughed. Fred 2 jumped into the portal and Al turned to everyone.

"Thanks for everything guys. And….just know that, I live an ok life. I don't have much trouble thanks to my family and close friends. My dad always tells me that people will talk, but let them, cause then they would soon see how wrong they were and then you help them through their mistake" Al looked at Harry when he spoke and Harry realized those words were probably from what he was experiencing when people wouldn't listen to him about Voldemort's return. He nodded and smiled and Al smiled back. He looked to Victorie and pleaded through his eyes, but she just shook her head sadly.

"It has to be done," She whispered and Al sighed and leapt through the portal. Teddy was glad everyone was almost done and looked to Victorie. She nodded and looked to the whole group.

"Listen, even though things might seem hopeless, just remember that the future will always be bright and victorious, just like when I was born," Victorie smiled and raised her wand.

_Obliviate! _

A haze formed around the group and they all had blank looks on their face and Victorie smiled sadly and leapt through the portal, as did Teddy, who whispered one final goodbye. As the portal disappeared, everyone blinked as they all wondered what they were doing all in the hallway. Even though their memories were gone, some of the emotion still remained. They could not save everyone, but they also had each other in the end. That's all they needed to survive and see a peaceful future.

**The End**

**Ok everyone, that was it. Now don't worry I'm going to add an epilouge, but this is it. I am thankful for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story and I just want to say thank you to all the reviews that have been posted. Thanks to all those who have been through with me since the beginning and I just want to say, I could not have made this without you all giving me ideas and encouraging me to continue writing. The epilouge will hopefully be posted by next week. Until then, Bye guys. **


End file.
